Permentae
by SiNisTra666
Summary: Severus Snape y Pansy Parkinson escriben un diario. Poco a poco descubrirán que tienen más cosas en común de lo que pensaban, y...quien sabe? . . . Reviews pleasee!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Bueno, como todo el mundo sabe los personajes, lugares, etc, pertenecen enteramente a J., escritora del libro en el que está basado este fanfic. Eso es lo que es, solo una historia echa por un fan, sin ánimo de ningún tipo de lucro.

**Aclaración:** La estructura de la historia quizá os resulte un poco liosa, pero básicamente la idea es que Severus y Pansy escriben en sus diarios, y entremedias hay unas pausas en las que narra un narrador en 3ª persona, es decir, no narran ellos, narro yo :P

Cuando escriben en el diario se reconoce porque está escrito en negrita, (si a alguien le resulta molesto leer en negrita q me lo haga saber) y cada vez que escribe uno pondrá el nombre antes de empezar. La parte del narrador en 3ª persona está escrita en letra normal.

Nada mas que decir, solo que me gustó experimentar con una pareja que apenas se ve  espero sinceramente que lo disfrutéis y que me hagáis saber vuestra opinión.

Muchos besos!

Sinistra

**CAP.1**

**Severus Snape**

**Pues sí.**

**Había llegado el maldito día.**

**Todos se habían pasado el día acosándome para que les ayudara a poner adornitos de bienvenida, aquí y allá, incluso en los retretes, hecho que me pareció bastante patético. Hoy comienza el 7º curso desde que el magnífico Harry Potter había pisado por primera vez con sus benditos pies el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Un día muy esperado para mí, como se puede deducir (nótese el sarcasmo). Y no es que no me apetezca ver de nuevo al muñequito de feria en el que se ha convertido el "niño-que-sobrevivió-por-pura-coña" (entiéndase que es Harry Potter) con sus inseparables amigos el señor Weasly y la señorita Granger, que por cierto cada año viste peor. Y bueno, del señor Ronald Weasly tan solo decir que él, cada año es más alto y más feo, aunque lo dejaremos solo en que es "incómodo de ver". De Harry Potter no me agrada nada, absolutamente. Sin embargo, sus amigos son quizá un poco más soportables contando la cierta y espontánea gracia que nace del señor Weasly de vez en cuando y la plausible inteligencia de la señorita Granger aunque verdaderamente a veces la preferiría con el coeficiente intelectual de un canelón, a pesar de ello; soportable. **

**Y si, también hay más agradables personillas a las que volver a soportar este año, entiéndase la panda de amiguitos del señor Harry Potter, que forman una siniestra y enfermiza coalición de retrasados mentales. A veces me da miedo pensar que Neville Longbottom me tiene una fobia horrible y obsesiva, entrando en un bucle sin final que lleva a una desmesurada paradoja cuántica en la que al final los dos acabamos temiéndonos el uno a el otro. Y si, realmente no sé lo que significa eso, pero ¿a quién le importa? Tenemos también el resto de los Weasly, ya que hay familia para repoblar con cuantía Mozambique, y no sé quien de todos me da realmente más asco. Ginny Weasly sería probablemente el miembro de la familia que más desapercibida hubiera pasado de no ser porque es una autentica jovencita metida de lleno en el libertinaje. El pobre Potter tiene más cuernos que un snorkle de cuerno girado, y no es que me importe, aunque de verdad me apena su patética situación. Sin duda la mejor de la panda sería la señorita Luna Lovegood, una ridícula muchachita a la que no se la puede juzgar de mala manera debido a su ausencia de salud mental. Es un ser inclasificable.**

**No hablemos de Malfoy.**

**Bueno, en realidad, hablemos de Malfoy. Ese niño malcriado me tiene bastante hasta los cojones ******** pero es un secreto. Debida a la circunstancia que me une más de lo que quisiera a su padre tengo que tratar a ese chalado de forma más o menos decente, aunque realmente desearía matarlo tanto como a Harry Potter. Nada que decir de sus guardaespaldas personales Crabbe y Goyle, simplemente no llegan al umbral de inteligencia normal para que una persona no se considere deficiente, y ellos están… en fin, muy muuuy por debajo de ese umbral. Y bueno, luego está ese amigo negro de Malfoy, si, Zabini, nada que añadir sobre ese personaje, no me da problemas, y la amiguita de Malfoy… Pansy, en fin, me parecería una muchacha incluso maja y agradable si no fuera porque está medio enamorada enfermizamente de Malfoy, y eso ya la degrada enormemente. **

**No quiero extenderme más en descripciones sobre estos personajes, ya que son absolutamente innecesarias. En verdad se puede resumir todo en que no tolero a ninguno de ellos y me producen una sensación de ardor en el estomago típica de cuando te sienta mal un alimento, o algo similar, sobre todo con Potter. **

**Y volviendo al tema de los preparativos para el nuevo curso entrante…**

**Hacía poco más de media hora que Mcgonagall me había encargado personalmente que trajera yo a los alumnos de primer curso hacia el castillo, ya que Hagrid no se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.**

"_**Magnífico" **_**pensé. Me dirigí hacia los terrenos del castillo con pesadumbre ya que estábamos aún en septiembre y el calor apretaba bastante, contando eso y que llevaba mis 3 habituales capas de ropa negra encima, que claro, al fresquito de las mazmorras no me molestaban tanto. Me desabroché los dos primeros botones de la camisa, aunque mi reputación de profesor-siempre-impecablemente-vestido se perdiera para siempre. He de decir que no existe tal título, pero debería. Cuando vi bajar a toda la panda de alumnitos de primer curso se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y empecé a plantearme realmente el por qué seguía ejerciendo esta profesión que tan poco me gustaba, aunque me aparecía siempre en la cabeza la imagen de Dumbledore, como una siniestra revelación. Me dio un escalofrío al ver sus ojos resplandecientes mirando directamente a los míos como siempre lo hacía, tendiendo su mano hacia mí en señal de que me otorgaba el honor de poder coger uno de sus caramelos de limón. No podía con esa visión. Me concentré en lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.**

**-Los de primer año… síganme. **

_______________________________-

Los alumnos un tanto nerviosos y asustadizos de primero dirigieron sus ojillos a la persona que les acababa de hablar. Una imponente figura negra se alzaba ante ellos, mirándolos fría y altaneramente. Muchos de ellos llegaron a dejar escapar sonidos de miedo o admiración.

El profesor Snape les condujo impasible por los terrenos de Hogwarts y por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde ya se hallaban sentados el resto de alumnos. Al pasar por la mesa de Griffindor a Severus no se le olvidó proporcionar una gélida y atemorizadora mirada hacia Harry Potter, que se la devolvió devolvió con su más escalofriante mirada color esmeralda.

Haciendo caso omiso Severus Snape se dejó caer elegantemente en su sitio reservado en la mesa de profesores, y con expresión neutra se dispuso a escuchar el discurso anual de Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes mis queridos alumnos- comenzó a decir con su habitual tono jovial y de bienvenida - ¿o debería decir ya buenas noches? El sol ha empezado a esconderse ya y… - cambió de tema cuando vio las señales de tiempo muerto que le hacia la profesora Mcgonagall – en fin, creo que no importa. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Este año, como siempre, los profesores y yo…

Bla, bla, bla…

_____________________________-

**Severus Snape**

…**bla, bla, bla.**

**Sí, no paraba de decir la misma mierda podrida que soltaba todos los años. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la cara de insufrible aburrimiento de los alumnos? Tengo que reconocer que a veces las dotes de torturador de Dumbledore superan con creces las mías, aunque no me siento orgulloso. **

**Era la primera noche del curso y ya estaba bastante asqueado. La miradita de Potter me ha hecho recordar el terrible odio que siento hacia ese criajo mal nacido. ¿Quién se cree que es para mirarme de ese modo? De todas formas he sabido guardar bien la compostura, porque bien podría haberle matado allí mismo, delante de todos esos inocentes niños de 11 años que hubieran acabado sin duda traumatizados, pero Merlín sabe que soy un buen hombre, y al menos no lo hubiera matado muy horripilantemente. **

**Prosigo. La comida era lo único que no era una basura esa noche, a pesar de todo no me encontraba del todo a gusto, ya que el hedor a alumno me mareaba un poco. Mientras todos engullían como viles cerdos, en especial el señor Weasly, me dediqué a ojear un poco los nuevos cambios que habían tenido lugar en algunos alumnos, de esos que son tan queridos para mí. Me sorprendió ver la altitud que estaba ganando la señorita Weasly, a quien ya le quedaba poquito para parecerse a una jirafa horrible y pelirroja, con ganas de insaciable coito juvenil. El mal gusto para vestir de Granger también había crecido bastante, al igual que los granos purulentos que adornaban la cara de Ronald Weasly.**

**Oh por dios, ese joven es absolutamente vomitivo. **

**Neville he de decir que me dejó un poquito bastante impresionado. Ahora había desarrollado una especie de masa corporal parecida a musculatura varonil y tenía más semblante de hombre que la mayoría de los Griffindors de 7º curso. Eso era realmente patético, para los demás quiero decir. A Luna le habían crecido bastante los pechos, hecho que no había pasado desapercibido para el 90% de la población masculina que habitaba en Hogwarts. El otro 10% son homosexuales.**

**Eso no quitaba que para mí seguía teniendo atractivo 0. Ahora simplemente parecía tener ubres, aunque está mal que lo diga yo, soy su profesor.**

**(Escalofrío)**

**Después de la cena el señor, o debería decir, señorito Malfoy, vino a saludarme como un alegre pajarillo. A veces pienso que con toda esa gomina que se echa en el pelo podría construirse un refugio nuclear.**

**-Hola, profesor Snape. ¿Qué tal le ha ido el verano?- me dijo. **

**-Bien, Malfoy, gracias por su interés.- le contesté.**

**-Oh, me alegro mucho. Este año promete ser… algo inolvidable, ¿no cree profesor?**

**-Si, por supuesto, es un año que cuando seas verdaderamente adulto recordarás siempre.**

**Mi respuesta fue bastante pobre, si, pero no se lidiar bien en conversaciones tan simples y peloteras. Y si, por si te lo preguntas, SÍ, pienso que Malfoy está entre ese 10% de homosexuales. Ningún hombre que se precie utiliza la palabra "inolvidable". **

**Como no sus inseparables coleguillas le seguían, de no ser porque pertenecen a mi propia casa a veces les quitaría puntos a Crabbe y Goyle simplemente por ser deficientes. Sería absoluta e indiscutiblemente revitalizante, por ello pago mi frustración con Griffindor, si te lo preguntas.**

**Zabini estaba simplemente más negro. Pansy Parkinson estaba… bueno, para empezar me reiría a carcajadas en su cara con su apellido como hacen todos los demás si no fuera porque es mi alumna y me está terminantemente prohibido. Seguidamente, y como ya he mencionado antes no tengo demasiadas pegas, pero me parece un poco ridícula intentando conquistar a un homosexual, de veras es una causa perdida y su obsesión aún dura desde 1º, alguien debería hacerla desistir de esos patéticos intentos. Sin embargo no sé por qué se empeña en seguir negándolo, negando que le gusta, cuando se pasa todo el día pegada al culo de Malfoy, es un poco desquiciante. Seguidamente a eso, bueno, el verano había hecho buena mella en la chica, cuando normalmente estaba tan pálida como un muerto ahora tenía un poco de más color, aunque yo en temas de palidez tampoco me voy a meter mucho ya que yo también soy un poco muerto en ese aspecto. Eso no quitaba que fuera la joven quizá más deseada de Hogwarts, aunque sigo sin entender muy bien el por qué. Quizá sea por sus pies. Realmente no le encuentro nada mejor.**

**Como cada año la profesora Trelawny parecía que iba a morir de una crisis nerviosa cada vez que me dirigía a ella. Me da pena realmente, ya que un día de estos como me dé por estar charlatán va a morir de verdad, inevitablemente, por ello evito las conversaciones que contengan más de 3 frases hacia su persona. De momento me deleito con sus patéticos tartamudeos.**

**(Resoplido)**

**Mañana va a ser un día muy duro.**

**_____________________________-**

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Dumbledore indicó que todo el mundo podía subir a sus respectivas casas, para enfrentar mañana con vigor el primer día del nuevo curso, tan esperado para muchos y detestado para otros.

En la sala común de Slytherin varios amigos hablaban no precisamente entusiasmados por el hecho.

-Draco, tranquilízate un poco, tampoco es para tanto – decía una aparentemente tranquila Pansy Parkinson, mientras se atusaba el cabello delante de un elegante espejo enmarcado con serpientes.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Estoy terriblemente hundido en la miseria, mi padre ha arruinado mi vida… - contestaba Draco Malfoy con un tono de voz demasiado fuerte al que quería realmente utilizar.

Pansy lo miró de reojo desde el espejo, pero no se atrevió a decir nada y siguió manteniendo una expresión fría y distante.

-Mi madre. Mi madre sabía que esto llegaría a pasar, sabía que algún día mi padre me llevaría hasta el Señor Tenebroso para que me uniera a él, aunque fuera en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Y que es lo qué ha hecho al respecto? Nada. – cada vez hablaba más enfadado – en vez de eso lo único que piensa hacer es contárselo todo a Snape y obligarle a que realice un juramento inquebrantable, para protegerme, como si todo no pudiera ser peor que encima tener que involucrarle.

Pansy se dio la vuelta por primera vez dispuesta a comenzar a prestarle un poco más de atención, se sentó enfrente de Malfoy y le cogió la mano, mirándole directamente con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que oyes Pansy. Piensa obligar al profesor Snape a realizar un juramento inquebrantable, ella y Bellatrix.

Pansy miró a Malfoy con desaprobación.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que está mal en eso?- dijo seriamente.

Malfoy la miró como si estuviera hablando con una loca recién salida de San Mungo.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Juramento-in-que-bran-ta-ble – respondió el rubio enfatizando la última palabra.

-¿Y? ese hombre no tiene ninguna razón por la que no perder su vida, quiero decir, es un amargado que se dedica a hacer la vida imposible a los demás, Draco. Antes de que te pase algo mejor que se pudra él.

-Pero –Draco no daba crédito a las palabras de la joven – Pansy, de verás que a veces pienso que estás loca y eres realmente una zorra malvada.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta y siguió atusándose el pelo frente al espejo. Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a reír con el comentario de Draco y Pansy les taladró a ambos con la mirada a través del vidrio -No queráis reíros, patéticos idiotas, o lo pagareis muy caro.

Y ambos chicos callaron al instante, un poco cohibidos por la mirada de la chica.

____________________________-

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Realmente odio este día. Es la misma mierda desde que tenía 11 años, repitiéndose sin parar cada año. Realmente me jode muchísimo que la gente siga pensando que estoy locamente enamorada de Draco cuando intento solo ser una buena amiga, y siempre recibo malas contestaciones y desprecios, como cada día desde que le conozco. Es la persona más falsa y más cerda que he conocido jamás, ¿por qué me mantengo a su lado? Ni yo misma lo sé, solo sé que a veces me siento patética y arrastrada, que es lo que debo parecer, pero eso hace tiempo que dejó de importarme, aunque no debería. **

**Sí, es verdad que me siento honrada y orgullosa de ser una Slytherin y de pertenecer a las más altas clases sociales que aquí se codean, pero en fin, me esperaba otro tipo de amistades.**

**Por supuesto que pienso que Malfoy está jodido con todo lo que le está pasando. Su padre le ha obligado a ser mortífago, cosa que se veía venir desde hacía ya tiempo, aunque a mi realmente me importa una buena mierda lo que le pase, solo espero no verme involucrada en algo así yo también. Sé al menos que mis padres no tienen nada que ver con el Señor Tenebroso. **

**Se puede decir que odio este colegio. Cada día que paso aquí me arrepiento más de haber desechado la admisión que me habían mandado de la Academia Beauxbaton. ¿En que estaba yo pensando cuando tenía 11 años? Creo que debía ser estúpida.**

**Mañana nos espera un asco de día, creo.**

**He mirado el horario y nos toca a primera hora como quien no quiere la cosa, dos horas de pociones con el profesor Snape. Oh si, el profesor Snape, nuestro **_**encantador profesor de pociones que todos en Slytherin admiramos y veneramos**_**. ¿Pues sabes qué, querido diario? eso es pura mierda. Ese hombre me parece un murciélago narigudo grasiento y repulsivo a pesar de que me empeñe en "medio demostrar" lo contrario. Y todo el mundo sabe y piensa eso, menos Draco, que siente una extraña e inquietante veneración por él. A veces pienso que es gay. Draco, quiero decir. **

**Mejor me voy a la cama ya, mañana me espera un día digamos… asqueroso.**

**_______________________________-**

Todos se dirigían ya a primera hora de la mañana hacia sus respectivas clases, la mayoría con las energías renovadas del verano y las pilas cargadas, con ganas de empezar el curso. Harry, Ron y Hermione charlaban animadamente mientras ocupaban sus sitios en la clase de pociones, que como siempre, les había tocado compartir con Slytherin. Por otro lado Draco Malfoy, junto con Crabbe y Goyle entraban también en la clase, con aire altanero y empujando a todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino.

-Mirarlos… - comentaba Hermione, mirando con desprecio la entrada del trío de Slytherin – aún tienen ese comportamiento tan infantil que tenían desde el principio.

-¿Y qué esperas? Es Malfoy – respondió Ron, sacando su libro de la mochila – No le pidas que de más de sí porque no puede.

-La verdad es que empieza a ser un poco repetitivo, todos los años igual – dijo Harry haciéndose partícipe también de la conversación – Creo que está perdiendo su encanto.

-Nunca ha tenido encanto – aseguró Hermione.

Draco también se había fijado en el trío de Griffindor, les hubiera soltado cuatro cosas de no ser porque ese día no se encontraba de humor para hacerlo, después de todo lo que estaba pasando. Escogió por sentarse en su sitio sin llamar demasiado la atención, mirando de reojo a Zabini que estaba a su lado besándose con otra chica.

Draco lo miró horrorizado y le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué carajo haces?

Al mismo tiempo Ron les señalaba la escena de Zabini besándose con la chica a sus amigos.

-Mirar a ese negro de mierda.

-¡Ron! – le chilló Hermione en la cara – ¡no seas racista! Además ese chico es de lo mejor de Slytherin…

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un "no me digas…"

Cuando Zabini sintió el codo de Draco clavándose en sus costillas se sobresaltó y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te está mirando Snape.

Y si, Severus Snape contemplaba con semblante horrorizado la escena de amor que se estaba produciendo justo a un palmo de sus narices y aunque le costó mucho contenerse, no le quitó puntos para no desfavorecer a su casa.

Poco antes de que pasara todo esto, Pansy se había despertado sobresaltada levantándose bruscamente de la cama, abriendo las cortinas de par en par y cerrando los ojos cuando los tibios rayos de sol de la mañana la cegaron. Miró aterrorizada el despertador de su mesilla.

-¡Las 9 en punto! Oh dios… ¿Cómo mierdas he podido dormirme? – Entonces tiró el despertador con fuerza al suelo, y éste se hizo añicos – el primer día… - susurraba mientras se metía en el baño y a toda prisa intentaba proporcionarse un poco de higiene personal básica. Esto nunca le había pasado – mierda, mierda, mierda, Snape va a matarme, el primer día tarde… ¿¡por Merlín, donde cojones están mis pantalones!?

Y a pesar de que había intentado prepararse lo antes posible, de haber salido de su sala común sin peinar, con la ropa mal colocada y la túnica a medio poner ya llegaba más de 10 minutos tarde, cosa que para Snape podía significar una expulsión o un castigo de por vida. Corrió todo lo que pudo por el pasillo de las mazmorras, gracias a dios el aula de pociones no se encontraba lejos de su sala común. Mientras corría sintió el hambre atenazando su estomago y gritó varias maldiciones casi histéricamente. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta sabiendo lo que se le venía encima, tenía la esperanza de que por ser de Slytherin…

-¡Parkinson! – Snape rápidamente la fulminó con la mirada cuando la vio entrar, no daba crédito - ¿Cómo osa llegar tarde?

La muchacha creyó en ese momento que jamás había visto a Snape tan furioso, ya que en este caso… era un alumno de su casa quien llegaba tarde, y eso nunca, nunca jamás ocurría. Tenía la impresión de que se había convertido en la deshonra de Slytherin cuando sintió todas las miradas serpentinas en su ser. Se estremeció e intentó hablar despacio y calmadamente al profesor Snape, explicándole lo que había pasado.

-Verá – dijo apenas sin respiración por haber estado corriendo – lo que pasa es que sospecho que alguien a hechizado mi despertador para que no sonara, profesor…

El hombre la miraba furioso.

-De veras… nunca me había pasado. Yo siempre llego temprano y…

-Basta. – cortó tajantemente Snape – 10 puntos menos para Slytherin y queda castigada esta tarde de momento en mi despacho. A las 6. Y… no se retrase.

___________________________-

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Efectivamente. **

**Yo había augurado que hoy pretendía ser el perfecto día asqueroso que odias haber tenido incluso después de dos semanas y media de que pasó. Y como no, tenía que ser el primer día. El primer día, llego tarde a clase de pociones porque el puto despertador no sonó, hecho que me parece sospechoso. Y tenía que ser precisamente con Snape, el murciélago grasiento. Para no ser menos, los rumores que corren sobre los castigos con Snape no son nada alentadores, ya que en vez de castigos parece que impone torturas en las que te mete palitos de bambú bajo las uñas o te corta los parpados, o vete a saber que más barbaridades. Ese hombre es un enfermo sádico y amargado. Realmente estoy asustada por lo que pueda pasar aunque confío que el hecho de que prácticamente nunca le he dado problemas me ayude, y también debería contar que soy una Slytherin. **

**Aún así parecía bastante cabreado. El resto de mi día fue no menos horrible, tuve que ir desaliñada hasta la hora de comer en la que he podido volver a mi sala y cambiarme y peinarme como dios manda. **

**Y ahora… bueno… ahora son las 6 menos 5. **

**Si no vuelvo a escribir aquí es porque habré muerto.**

**Véngame. **

**__________________________-**

**Severus Snape.**

**El esperado día había comenzado. La verdad es que anoche no dormí lo que se puede decir "como una rosa", más bien dormí como una mierda. Por algún extraño motivo que se escapa de mi conocimiento tenía la sensación de estar… no se ¿nervioso? Me resultaba un poco improbable creerlo, hacía tiempo que carecía de ese sentimiento. Creo. **

**A decir verdad, cuando me encontraba en el Gran Comedor tomando el desayuno el día no pintaba ser malo, sino un día como otro cualquiera. Eso me revitalizó bastante y ayudó a que comentarios ofensivos ingeniosos de cada alumno/profesor que veía me atestaran la mente, produciéndome un regocijo interior bastante cálido y reconfortante. Quizás entonces me apetecía que fuera avanzando el día para que, por alguna maravillosa y hermosa casualidad, pudiera utilizar alguno de esos comentarios cargados de mi humor tan refinado y ofensivo. **

**Y así entre en mi clase, cargado de palizas verbales ansiosas por salir al mundo exterior, cuando de repente veo a ese maldito negro comiéndole, literalmente, la boca a una chica/o que estaba a su lado. De veras creo que alguien debió notar la turbación en mi rostro, ya que es lo más horrible y repugnante que he visto en toda mi vida, incluso más repugnante que Weasly. Pero bueno, supongo que los morreos interraciales pasan y no he de darle demasiada importancia. Al fin y al cabo tengo que recordar que contra Zabini no tenía nada muy malo que alegar. Pasable. Vomitivo, sí, pero pasable.**

**Sin embargo había otra pequeña cuestión que comenzaba a hacer que me reconcomieran las entrañas. Como persona observadora que soy, me había dado cuenta de que pasaban ya dos minutos de las 9 y la señorita Pansy Parkinson (JAJAJAJAJAJA) aún no había llegado. Realmente me he sentido ofendido ya que deposito mi confianza en los Slytherin para que no me hagan quedar mal y por consiguiente ellos no pierdan puntos, y ESTO yo lo he considerado traición. Esa… enferma mental ha llegado tarde a mí clase, ¿acaso mi autoridad no está lo bastante reafirmada? A veces tengo la impresión de que soy demasiado blando con los alumnos, debería imponer más mano dura y dejar de ser tan despreocupado, no sé. Ya me toman por el pito del sereno. **

**10 minutos tarde. Esa niñata me las va a pagar. Quería hacerla sufrir, quitarle 300 puntos de golpe, pero recordé que era mi casa, y cuando abrió la puerta, 13 minutos después de las 9:00, toda despeinada, agitada de haber venido corriendo, con la ropa mal puesta cosa que indicaba que había hecho desesperados intentos por llegar a tiempo, pues me dieron ganas de…dios, no sé, vomitarla encima. Y lo peor de todo es que solo pude quitar 10 puñeteros y míseros puntos, cuando si se hubiera tratado de un Griffindor le habría quitado 20 o 30. Realmente soy demasiado blando. Y de verdad te digo que me he sentido ofendido, por lo de la confianza depositada en ellos ya mencionada. Sobre todo por tratarse de ELLA, la chica que no me había dado mayores problemas. **

**Sí, la he castigado, se da por hecho después de haber cometido tan desalmado agravio hacia mi persona. A las 6:00 tiene que estar llamando a mi puerta, ni una milésima de segundo más ni una menos. **

**Estoy en apuros. Son las 5:45 y no sé qué castigo ponerle. Limpiar calderos… no hemos utilizado ninguno. Ayudarme con la tarea, es el primer día, no tendré montones de tareas hasta mañana… Quizás la torture un poco hablándola de lo homosexual que es Draco, y de cómo apoyo su decisión de serlo, incondicionalmente. O de cómo piensa celebrar una boda en el mes de junio del próximo año con un tal Zacarías Sull, un apuesto jugador de quidditch no muy conocido, persona que por supuesto acabo de inventarme. Eso la destrozaría, seguro. **

**No sé porque escribo como si realmente hablara con una persona. Creo que mi cerebro en el fondo piensa que es divertido. Un bonito medio para despotricar a gusto. **

**Realmente me considero un hombre amable, cariñoso, comprensivo y apuesto.**

**Oh, las 6 menos un minuto.**

**______________________________________-**

Eran las 6 menos 5 y Pansy Parkinson ya se estaba dirigiendo con cara de pocos amigos hacia el despacho de Snape, donde le esperaba el castigo por haber llegado tarde a su primera clase del año. Pansy se había ido mentalizando por el pasillo de todos los horrores que podían venírsele encima, conociendo como conocía ya al profesor Snape. Cuando llegó a su puerta miró el reloj de pared que había justo al lado. Marcaba 5:59:02 y llamó a la puerta, suspirando de alivio por haber llegado puntual.

Detrás de la madera escuchó un carraspeo y a continuación la siseante voz de Severus, que la incitaba a pasar.

-Adelante…

Nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí Pansy se encontró con Severus taladrando de nuevo su mirada.

-Llegas de nuevo impuntual.-dijo Snape, sin atisbo de emociones en su rostro. La chica se quedó un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Disculpe? He llegado a las 6, como usted me había dicho – respondió sin esconder la cara de incredulidad.

-En realidad ha llegado un minuto antes de las 6, es políticamente correcto decir que has sido impuntual.

La chica emitió un resoplido y se aproximó hacia él, que le mostró con un gesto de la mano que podía sentarse en una silla frente a él.

-Y bien… - comenzó la chica, sosteniendo la mirada de Severus con aparente tranquilidad – ¿qué castigo debo cumplir?

-Antes de nada quiero que me explique lo más sinceramente que pueda el por qué de su tardanza. No me gusta depositar la confianza en mis alumnos y que esos alumnos abusen de ella haciendo lo que les venga en gana, pensando que no voy a quitarles puntos por el mero hecho de pertenecer a mi casa.

-Pues como le comenté antes – dijo la chica hablando tranquilamente – yo tenía en mente que había puesto el despertador para que sonara a mi hora habitual de siempre, pero por algún motivo, sospecho que por algún hechizo mal intencionado, mi despertador hoy no ha sonado y no me he despertado hasta las 9, y cuando me he dado cuenta he intentado vestirme lo más rápido posible. De veras lo siento.

La chica le miró con ojillos de cordero degollado. Snape apartó la mirada.

-Bueno. ¿Y nadie de sus compañeras de habitación ha tenido la amabilidad de despertarla?

-No, profesor.

El profesor Snape asintió, pero realmente no sabía que castigo podría imponerle, al fin y al cabo, penó, tan solo había llegado tarde, no era tan descabellado. Mientras pensaba todo eso se había producido un prolongado silencio incomodo, que se vio roto por el carraspeo de la chica. Severus se vio obligado a actuar.

-A sabiendas de que ha llegado lo suficientemente tarde como para ganarse una detención, voy a hacer POR ESTA VEZ –dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras – la vista gorda y no voy a ponerle un castigo.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa llena de gratitud hacia su profesor de pociones.

-Sin embargo… - continuó diciendo éste – el día que yo mismo le informe de que tiene que, digamos, acompañarme en alguna de mis guardias nocturnas para compensar el acto que se ha realizado hoy, espero no encontrarme con reticencias y rechistes y acepte maduramente. Tan solo será algún día, hace falta que guardemos las formas y que no parezca que salió impune.

-Sí, como no, profesor. Acepto lo impuesto.

Severus asintió y con su voz sibilante se despidió de Pansy, que salió del despacho de Snape sin poder esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción y un suspiro de alivio.

Se había medio librado del castigo, y era "medio librado" porque alguna noche tendría que salir a patrullar con el castillo seguramente con él, pero eso no era tan malo a sus ojos.

Con la moral un poco más alta se dirigió de nuevo a su sala común, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. En prueba de su renovado buen humor se había duchado con sales de baño aromáticas y se había lavado su larga cabellera negra con champú de proteínas de seda de acromántula. Se peinó con esmero y se vistió marchando al Gran Comedor. Mientras cruzaba la distancia desde la puerta hasta su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin pudo notar algunas miradas masculinas puestas encima de ella, cosa que en ese momento no me lo molestó y cosa además a la que estaba bastante acostumbrada. Era indudable que Pansy era una de las alumnas más bellas del castillo, aunque también era bien sabido que no gozaba de una agradable simpatía que la habría hecho quizá la chica perfecta. Pansy era más bien altanera y arrogante, sin embargo era bastante divertida cuando se lo proponía y tenía unas dotes para la seducción altamente gratificantes. No pasaba desapercibida.

Y ahora su buen humor rebosaba por los poros, se sentía importante y con la tranquilidad de saber que el jefe de su casa haría lo posible por favorecerles siempre, sean quienes sean. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

- ¡Pansy! – le gritó Malfoy cuando la chica se sentó grácilmente en su sitio, y le dirigió una mirada centelleante y llena de curiosidad. Estaba radiante. - ¿Qué tal el castigo con Snape?

La chica miró de reojo y con arrogancia a dos jóvenes de la mesa de Hufflepuff que se habían quedado mirándola.

-En realidad no ha existido tal castigo, Draco – le respondió guiñándole un ojo. El chico alzó una ceja.

-Bueno era de esperar, Snape nunca castigaría a un Slytherin, no muy duramente al menos.

-Eso es. Simplemente me ha dicho que tengo que ir algún día a patrullar por la noche, como los prefectos.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿A patrullar?, ¿por la noche?, ¿con Snape? – Draco ensanchó más su sonrisa y Pansy le miró con la nariz torcida, en una mueca.

-¿Pretendes insinuar algo? – Dijo la chica un poco ofendida – te recuerdo que el que no puede dejar de tener una enfermiza veneración por el eres tú.

Ahora era Malfoy quien estaba ofendido y la taladró con sus fríos ojos grises, que ahora estaban llenos de amargura.

-No te pases Pansy.

-¿Qué sino qué? – la chica le plantó cara. Se puso tan cerca de su cara sosteniendo su mirada que Draco tuvo que mirar hacia su plato, aun con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo siguió hablando en un tono que señalaba que estaba a la defensiva – Draco – continuó diciendo la chica sin preocuparle la expresión de su amigo – estoy verdaderamente hasta las narices de tus malas contestaciones y tu altanería.

-¿Pues por qué sigues siguiéndome a todas partes? – dijo el chico con un deje de burla en su voz.

-No seas estúpido, Draco. No te sigo a ti, lo que pasa es que el círculo de Slytherin es muy limitado, en realidad nadie de aquí merece la pena. – al ver la expresión que Rose estaba poniendo rectificó enseguida y la miró con falsa dulzura – exceptuándote a ti, Rose, querida.

-¡Oh vamos! – Estalló Malfoy, produciendo que varios alumnos les miraran - ¿Ahora sí te interesas por Rose? Pansy, ¡no me hagas reír! ¡Llevas todo el verano contándome lo insoportable que es parecer que te interesa como si fuera tu mejor amiga!

La chica abrió la boca de la sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que Draco había empezado a montar un numerito y mucha gente les miraba entre divertidos y curiosos. Eso la puso muy furiosa.

"_¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme en ridículo delante de todos?_" pensaba exasperada.

-Draco, contrólate. Y no digas gilipolleces, sabes que yo no diría eso de Rose nunca, es mi mejor amiga. ¡Eres un mentiroso compulsivo de mierda! – dijo la chica, tendiendo la mano hacia Rose, que se la cogió mirando con repulsivo odio a Draco.

-¿Y tú? ¡Tú no eres más que una zorra, una arpía! Siempre lo tienes todo planeado, bajo tu asqueroso control. Detrás de tu perfecta cara hay una amargada que se divierte con el sufrimiento ajeno, y además una falsa. ¡Llevas intentando parecer alguien que solo es mi perrito faldero durante 6 años! ¿Para qué? ¡Sólo tú y tu enfermiza mente lo sabéis! Eres cruel, no sé por qué te empeñas en aparentar todo lo contrario.

Pansy le miraba con los ojos abiertos, realmente desprendía furia por todos sus poros. Tenía los puños apretados, señal de que todos sus músculos se encontrabas crispados por la tensión del momento. Taladraba sin piedad los ojos de Draco mientras comenzaba a gritar ella también, sin importarle que ahora todo el colegio sin excepciones les estuviera mirando.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te has creído, Malfoy?! ¿Crees que puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te plazca solo porque tu padre es un puto y asqueroso asesino? – en ese momento una oleada de exclamaciones llenó el Gran Comedor, y la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Snape se levantaron para apaciguarles, ya que en cualquier momento parecía que iban a llegar a las manos. La profesora Mcgonagall se había tapado la boca con las manos y parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Malfoy había sacado la varita y apuntaba a Pansy con ella, que había comenzado a reír ante el gesto, y luego de pronto había vuelto a ponerse seria y fría. - ¿Te atreves a apuntarme con tu varita, pedazo de cabrón?

¡PLAS!

La sala quedó en un completo y absoluto silencio. Se podía respirar la tensión en el ambiente, impregnando cada partícula del aire. Sin que apenas nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, Severus y Minerva volvieron a romper el silencio con sus pasos apresurados hacia el sitio donde estaban Draco y Pansy. Draco había caído al suelo con la mano puesta sobre su cara y con una expresión atemorizada en su rostro. Pansy le había soltado una impresionante bofetada. La profesora Mcgonagall le gritaba exasperada al profesor Snape, que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Severus! ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Severus, sujete a la señorita Parkinson!

__________________________-

**Pansy Parkinson**

**No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar cuando salía por la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape. Bueno, en realidad algo dentro de mí me decía que iba a salir beneficiada por el hecho de ser Slytherin ******

**Cuando llamé para entrar a su despacho el murciélago grasiento no parecía tan taaan enfadado como lo había parecido horas antes. Odio su manera de hablar. Me da tanto asco… Además odio las sonrisas de suficiencia que deja brotar entre frase y frase.**

**Encima me tendré que sentir agradecida porque no me haya castigado, aunque me ha dicho que alguna noche tendré que acompañarle a patrullar. No sé lo que ha significado eso. No quiero pensar cosas que no son, me dan escalofríos.**

**Extrañamente me había subido notablemente la moral y me encontraba casi feliz. Cuando bajé a cenar digamos que las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse, quizá demasiado, si, demasiado poco. Draco había comenzado a hablarme en un tono inocente y despreocupado, "¿Cómo te ha ido con Snape?" Bla bla. Lo típico. Todo iba bien hasta que insinuó que yo era una "zorra arpía" y que lo tenía todo "controlado", que soy una "falsa que le chupo el culo y no sé ni yo misma por qué". Como ser humano que soy tengo mi límite a la hora de escuchar sandeces. Creo que si he sido su "amiga" hasta ahora es porque realmente era estúpida, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Además odio que me ponga en ridículo cada vez que monta una de sus típicas escenitas. De no ser porque había demasiada gente creo que le habría matado allí mismo. De hecho el se atrevió a amenazarme con su varita, motivo por el cual me decidí completamente a soltarle una buena ostia. Quizá tendría que haberle soltado alguna más, pero me vi acorralada por los brazos de Snape en ese momento, y acusada por los ojos encolerizados de Mcgonagall por haber montado semejante escándalo. **

**Realmente estaba furiosa. No creo recordar otro ataque de ira que hubiera tenido a lo largo de mi vida como ese. No. Ya no puedo soportar más a Draco, realmente se ha acabado. **

**Como decía, aun me sentía con ganas de matarle cuando Snape me agarró desde atrás impidiendo que pudiera moverme. Gilipollas. Eso provocó que me pusiera más furiosa aún. Querer moverse y no poder es… desesperante. Además me espetaba a 3 centímetros de la oreja cosas del tipo: "para ya, por Merlín, estás comportándote como una loca" o "Pansy, estás montando una escena" o "de veras para o te quito 400 puntos" o "me estás arañando, mocosa estúpida". Realmente le odio. ¿Acaso no comprendía en qué situación me encontraba yo en ese momento? Sé sin duda que ha sido un momento degradante, quizá recordado para siempre en la historia de Hogwarts. **

**_________________________-**

**Severus Snape.**

**¿Qué cojones había sido eso? Creo que aún me encuentro en estado de shock, sin mencionar que mis brazos están saturados de arañazos. Sin duda alguna Pansy Parkinson ha cruzado ya el umbral de la demencia. Imagina estar tranquilamente degustando la cena cuando empiezas a oír acusaciones que se tiran a gritos dos de tus alumnos, de TU PROPIA CASA. La comida estaba comenzando a sentarme mal de la vergüenza ajena en la que me estaba sumiendo cuando todos mis coleguillas del profesorado dirigieron sus ojos hacia mí. HACIA MÍ. Como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que estaban haciendo esos dos descerebrados. **

**No cabe duda que es un momento bastante esperado para mí, ver como Pansy acababa algún día ya completamente desquiciada por la imposibilidad de conseguir el amor de Draco, pero sinceramente no me esperaba algo como esto. Malfoy le había gritado algo así como que era una mujer dedicada a la prostitución y una arpía amargada que además falsea sobre quien es realmente, y ademaaaaaas resultaba ser toda ella pura maldad, cosa de la que discrepo enormemente. Aunque no deberíamos tomarnos en vano las acusaciones de Draco, pues como quien no quiere la cosa ha revelado a todo el colegio que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, era efectivamente un mortífago. Y ahí es cuando mi turbación a comenzado a aparecer, realmente no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero eso no fue todo, ya que después, por si fuera poco, tumbó a Draco de una bofetada que incluso llegó a dolernos a todos los que estábamos allí. **

**Quizá realmente tenga un punto de maldad, esa niña. Cosa que me resulta inquietante. Nos vimos obligados pues a tomar medidas y a separarlos, con tan mala suerte de tocarme apaciguar a mí al colacuerno húngaro en el que se había convertido la señorita Parkinson. Que poco acertado su apellido, ya que no le tembló la mano ni un poquito a la hora de pegar al señor Malfoy. **

**Tengo que admitir que ha sido entretenido e incluso hasta divertido ver como Draco se desplomaba en suelo realmente asustado por la imponente figura destructiva que conforma Pansy Parkinson. Ha sido un buen rato. De todas maneras la señorita Parkinson no paraba de revolverse a pesar de que la tenía sujeta (no con todas mis fuerzas, obviamente. Si no la habría matado asfixiándola) y debido a su ansia por escapar y seguro pegar un poco más a Draco me profirió algunos cortes en mis brazos con sus uñas de arpía.**

**Oh, Merlín. Realmente se trata de una de esas criaturas. O de una banshee ya que sus gritos perforaban sin compasión mis oídos. Y cuando la arrastré fuera del Gran Comedor un poquito más calmada una vez que ya había satisfecho su sed de sangre, me pareció ver que Harry Potter se nos quedaba viendo prendado, como si acabara de ver a su héroe. Espero que no me mirara a mí, sino a ELLA. **

**Qué asco de niño. Seguro que ya calló enamorado de la señorita Parkinson solo porque se ha atrevido a arrearle un guantazo a Draco Malfoy, me lo veo venir.**

**Ha sido un día muy duro. **

**_______________________________-**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP.2.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Pansy se dirigía esta vez puntual a la primera clase del día, notó sin agrado que muchos la miraban al pasar. No le pareció muy extraño, ya que era plenamente consciente de que la noche anterior había dado suficientes motivos para que se la quedaran mirando, o para que murmuraran todo tipo de cosas al pasar por su lado. A pesar de que lo sabía no le gustaba y se sentía incómoda. Y así transcurrió el resto del día, y de la semana. Lo único que hacía era levantarse para ir a clase, prestar atención, tomar apuntes, acudir a comer y pasar el resto de la tarde haciendo cosas en solitario dentro de su sala común, o acudiendo a la biblioteca. No quería hablar con nadie después del "incidente". Se sentía bastante avergonzada pero su apariencia distante y fría no aparentaba el bochorno que sentía en su interior, simplemente procuraba parecer indiferente ante el hecho de que fuera el cotilleo más jugoso de todo Hogwarts y se limitaba a continuar con su estancia en el castillo sin hablar más de la cuenta con los demás, exceptuando a Rose, que a pesar de todo lo que Malfoy había dicho delante de ella, seguía a su lado.

-Pansy ¿te encuentras bien? – le dijo Rose cuando Pansy consiguió zafarse por completo del profesor Snape, hacía ya una semana, y se dirigió a toda prisa echa una furia hacia su sala común – Cariño, sabes que me lo puedes contar todo, somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

Pansy le había dirigido una mirada de desdén mucho más dura de lo que le hubiera gustado, y se apresuró a asegurar – Me tiene hasta las narices, Rose.

La chica la cogió del brazo un instante y la hizo parar, mirándola a los ojos con expresión realmente compungida.

-Te lo dije, Pansy. Te dije que algún día explotarías soltándole a la cara todo lo que sientes. Ese niñato lleva tratando a la gente como una mierda desde que tiene uso de razón, y yo se que tú no estás hecha para aguantar a ese tipo de gente, en el sentido de que sé perfectamente por qué te empeñabas tanto en aguantarle. Pero nadie puede aguantar eso, es malsano y lo sabes. Se merecía mucho más que una bofetada.

Y Rose la abrazó cálidamente. Pansy intentó devolverle el abrazo de una manera torpe y esbozó lo que a ella le pareció una sonrisa, pero lo que en realidad había quedado como una mueca forzada, aunque Rose no le prestó demasiada atención.

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la biblioteca, dos mesas más a la derecha de donde se encontraba Hermione, enfrascada de lleno en un gigantesco libro de pociones avanzadas. En realidad Pansy no estaba estudiando, ni leyendo, ni nada que pudiera suponer algún ejercicio intelectual, simplemente se había sentado allí a ojear unos cuantos libros y a disfrutar del silencio de la biblioteca mientras dejaba el tiempo pasar.

Después de haberse pasado más de 10 minutos mirando por la ventana, dirección hacia el lago, le pareció buena idea dirigirse hacia allí. Así pues se levantó y de pronto una mano en su hombro la obligó a caer de nuevo en su silla, sobresaltándola. Se dio media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, bastante enfurruñada por el susto.

-Profesor Snape – dijo cuando vio al profesor de pociones de pie a su lado, aún con la mano en su hombro, que apresuró a quitar y a llevarse uno de los dedos a la boca, en señal de silencio. Después le hizo otro gesto con la mano para que le siguiera.

"_¿Qué es lo que querrá este gilipollas…?" _pensó Pansy, y le acompañó de mala gana hasta la salida de la biblioteca, donde la paró en seco.

-Señorita Parkinson, esta noche patrullará conmigo.

"_Mierda, es verdad, lo había olvidado" _

-¿Tiene que ser obligatoriamente esta noche? – preguntó la chica sin disimular su frustración. Esa misma noche había quedad con Rose para hacer una escapadita nocturna por los terrenos de Hogwarts y divertirse un rato, no le hacía mucha gracia.

-¿Acaso está en posición de quejarse, señorita Parkinson? – siseó Snape con semblante arrogante y mirando con desdén a Pansy – después del episodio de violencia que protagonizó la otra noche no está en posición de quejarse de absolutamente nada que la imponga.

-Bueno – dijo la chica molesta, intentando hacer caso omiso de la actitud de su profesor. El semblante que había en ella no era muy diferente del de Severus. – se lo merecía.

Severus torció la boca en lo que pareció ser una especie de sonrisa sarcástica y de suficiencia.

-Puede que el señor Malfoy lo mereciera, no voy a interferir en vuestros asuntos personales amorosos– dijo gozando cada palabra que decía – a lo que quiero llegar es que no deberías mostrar en público tus azorados y pasionales sentimientos debido a que… dejas muy mal a Slytherin.

-No volverá a pasar – contestó la chica lo mas amablemente que pudo.

-No sé por qué me da la impresión de que ha venido con ganas de fastidiar a su propia casa este curso. Déjeme advertirla que no estoy en condiciones de permitir tal cosa.

-Seguro.

-A las 10 y media en mi despacho. Que pase un buen día señorita Parkinson.

_________________________________-

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Y se marchó con esa especie de mueca asonrisada perfectamente sarcástica y arrogante que solo él posee. Y allí me quedé yo, más tiesa que un ajo seco, ese maldito narigudo me había arrebatado lo que iba a ser mi primera noche de diversión en esta mierda de castillo. SÍ, muy típico de Snape, llegar y masacrar tus esperanzas y tus sueños cuando menos te lo esperas, es lo que suele hacer en su tiempo libre. ESO y engrasarse más su ya grasiento pelo. A veces me pregunto cómo alguien tan experto en pociones es incapaz de prepararse alguna poción revitalizadora o anti-grasa, no sé, debería resultarle relativamente sencillo. No sé por qué es profesor, la profesión que le pega es la de verdugo, o algo similar.**

**De todas maneras me apresuré a acudir a la cita para quitarme de líos con Snape y librarme de una vez por todas de ese "favor" que me hizo al no castigarme, el cual miro con más detenimiento y me parece mayor castigo que cualquier otra cosa. Y cuando llegué él ya estaba allí, esperándome con ese semblante tan puñeteramente arrogante y los brazos cruzados, mirándome con sus asquerosos ojos. Sin embargo, aún teniendo todas estas sensaciones tan desagradables sobrevolando mi cabeza, no sé por qué mis estúpidos músculos de mi estúpida cara le profirieron una sonrisa. ¡¿Una sonrisa?! ¿En qué mierda estás pensando Pansy? Creo que le debió parecer gracioso, porque su sonrisa macabra y siniestra llena de pletórico sarcasmo apareció de nuevo, y más fuerte que nunca. Me sentí ridícula y estúpida y quité mi sonrisa de golpe, lo cual debió quedar aún más ridículo y estúpido.**

"_Contrólate Pansy_**" me tuve que decir a mi misma **_"es solo el narigudo grasiento de Snape"_ ** y recordé enseguida el asco que le tenía a ese hombre, hecho que bastó para que los nervios no volvieran a aflorar en mí en toda la noche. ¿Nervios? ¿He dicho nervios? Bueno pues no eran nervios, era una especie de malestar general, entiéndase que nunca me podría sentir nerviosa en presencia de ese "hombre" (por llamarlo de alguna manera), en todo caso asqueada o disgustada o simplemente sumida en emociones neutras, o desquiciada, pero nada fuera de lo común.**

**El caso es que cuando llegué a su lado se dirigió a mí con un casi inaudible "Buenas noches" al que respondí con otro "Buenas noches" cargado de un falso entusiasmo. Echó a andar como un vampiro por la oscuridad, y digo esto porque más que andar parece que va deslizándose sobre el suelo, lo cual me produce un irritante desconcierto ya que las personas normales y humanas andamos, no nos deslizamos. Me miró con un poquito de desdén (tampoco mucho, aún no tenía demasiados motivos y es algo normal que hace a todo el mundo) y me dijo "camina más rápido" a lo que yo le respondí "¿nos vamos a pasar toda la noche caminando por los pasillos?" pregunta a la cual NO me respondió y di por hecho que se trataba de un SÍ muy rotundo. Di gracias a Merlín a que iba delante de mí y no podía ver, ni siquiera intuir, las miradas de odio que le tiraba aunque eso cambió cuando en una especial y violenta mirada cargada de ira por mi parte se giró y me respondió con una mil veces peor que la mía. Cada vez estoy más segura de que no es humano.**

**Y la noche siguió siendo tan terriblemente aburrida como había sido hasta entonces. Todo era pasear, mirar, escudriñar, rebuscar entre clases por si había alguien… Deseaba tener un poco de conversación, hubiera sido amable por su parte, ya que es el jefe de mi casa creo que está obligado a proporcionarnos diversión. No necesariamente como nuestro bufón, aunque sería realmente divertido. **

**-¿Profesor? – le pregunté tan encantadoramente que ni él pudiera haberse resistido, de no ser porque NO es humano. Noté que me miraba de reojo a través de la luz de la varita - ¿Qué piensa del sustituto que le han puesto a Hagrid?**

**-Ni me va ni me viene. – dijo. Y jamás pensé que el gran Severus diría una frase tan taaan intelectual y elocuente que apenas podía llegar concebirse en mi mente. Fue tan poco satisfactoria esa respuesta… **

**-Yo pienso que hace sin duda un mejor trabajo que el de Hagrid – y me miró como si realmente yo acabara de descubrir el fuego, todo sarcásticamente, claro. Entonces la conversación dio un repentino giro cuando me preguntó tranquilamente:**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasó con Malfoy? – Sí, así sin más – Jamás he visto a un alumno que sea capaz de montar los mismos teatritos que nos proporciona de tanto en cuando el señor Potter. **

"_Ehhhhh, ¿perdona? _**¿**_Comparándome con Harry Potter? Esto se pasaba de castaño a oscuro"_

**-Pues verá… - intenté explicarle muy calmadamente, haciendo yo también una sonrisita sarcástica – me harté de él. Simplemente ya no podía soportarle más.**

**-Podías haberte ahorrado el mencionar ese pequeño detalle sobre su padre.**

**Y en ese momento me tocó la vena sensible que me juzgara, EL, precisamente EL. Y estuve tentada a soltarle que no solo le habría dicho lo de su padre, sino lo de el mismo, habiéndose metido a mortífago como lo había hecho, sin embargo no me dieron tiempo para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ese día.**

**-Draco se merece todo lo que tiene – dije misteriosamente, y creo que conseguí captar la atención de Snape, que me miraba con un poquito menos de expresión neutra. – Pero, entiendo porque tiene esa debilidad por él, ahora por lo menos. **

**Me miró muy mal. **

**-¿Cómo dice? – actuaba tan mal… quería parecer sorprendido pero no lo conseguía.**

**-¿No se siente en la obligación de protegerlo? – sí. Yo quería llevarle hacia el tema del **_**juramento inquebrantable.**_

**-¿Por qué tendría que sentirme obligado a proteger a cualquiera de ustedes? – dijo regodeándose de mi impertinencia. Su cara de incredulidad quizá significaba que aún no sabía nada de ningún juramento, así que ahora me doy cuenta de que hablé más de la cuenta, pero… que se joda Draco. – Realmente es usted más lerda de lo que me imaginé.**

**OMG. **

**¿Me había llamado lerda? En ese momento no lo entendí del todo bien, pero después de resonar 5 veces con un eco siniestro en mi cabeza empezó a hacer mella en mi sistema y creo que me empezó a salir humo de la cabeza. MENUDO GILIPOLLAS. Yo tampoco hubiera pensado nunca que realmente era tan SUBNORMAL. Me enfadé mucho. Aún lo estoy. Decidí que fue el momento de estallar. **

**-¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme lerda? – dije un poco histéricamente. Reconozco que a veces soy más sutil que eso, pero el Snape de mierda me supera – Soy su alumna, y además no soy tal cosa. **

**Severus esbozó una sonrisa idiota y se me quedó mirando como si fuera un retrasado mental (que lo es).**

**-Que sea mi alumna es indiferente. Se ha comportado de una manera tan infantil y patética que…**

**-¿Qué? – le interrumpí sin piedad y me paré en seco, mirándole directamente a los ojos de manera feroz - ¿Infantil dice? ¡Y usted qué coño sabrá! – (bien, si, me pasé un poco de la raya en ese instante…y en otros que vienen ahora…) – Malfoy lleva toda la vida jodiendo a todo el mundo, yo ya simplemente no estoy dispuesta a soportarle más, eso contando que ahora es uno de los cachorritos del Señor Tenebroso y me da asco su sola presencia. **

**Ya está. Le había dado en el punto fuerte de su curiosidad y se me quedó mirando un poco sorprendido, debo admitir. Aprovechando su momento de desconcierto intenté relajarme y parecer NO muy irritada por lo que acaba de decir, como si ni siquiera hubiera oído lo que había dicho antes. Creo que ese es el truco para sobrevivir a Snape, hacerle ver QUE TE PASAS POR EL CULO todo lo que te dice.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? – me dijo un poco crispado – Espero que te des cuenta, señorita Pansy, de que esa acusación es REALMENTE MUY GRAVE.**

"_No… ¿de verdad? La situación en sí es bastante grave de hecho_**". **

**-Me gustaría que fuera mentira, pero es tal y como lo oye. Draco ahora es un mortífago – le dije tranquilamente echando a andar de nuevo por los pasillos. Vi que me seguía pero se había quedado en silencio, como recapacitando sobre mis palabras. **

**-¿Cómo lo sabe? – me preguntó intentando aparentar indiferencia ante el tema.**

**-El mismo me lo dijo. **

**Y no volvió a hablar en toda la noche.**

**______________________________-**

**Severus Snape.**

**La había visto llegar de lejos, tampoco es una persona muy silenciosa que digamos. Me pregunté a mi mismo que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, con esa mocosa, cuando podría estar tranquilamente en mi despacho, pero luego lo recordé. Con mucho pesar. Cuando estaba a dos palmos de distancia creí ver que me sonreía. Qué horror. Intenté hacerle ver que quedaba patética sonriendo. De pronto dejó de hacerlo. Se le vio el plumero. Realmente puede que se trate de una persona que vive de las apariencias, como acusaba Draco. Nos saludamos y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos.**

**Todo iba genial hasta que abrió la boca. La gente me molesta cuando habla, es incómodo, muy incómodo. Me preguntaba trivialidades además. Decidí preguntarle abiertamente sobre el tema de Draco y el numerito que habían montado ese día, pero parece que eso la ofendió un poco, cosa que me no me importa lo más mínimo. Es más, pensé que eso la tendría callada por un buen rato. **

**En vez de eso la conversación dio un giro bastante marcado y nos adentramos por un terreno que al parecer resultaba peligroso. Estaba comenzando a interesarme por lo que decía, como para no hacerlo cuando te están diciendo que Draco Malfoy ahora es un mortífago. Sí, sí… **

**Esa mocosa puede que hasta tenga razón. Malfoy está perdido, muerto. Lucius… menudo gilipollas, pero en realidad a mi no me incumbe lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer.**

**____________________________-**

A la mañana siguiente todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Pansy se había cruzado con el profesor Snape después del desayuno y éste solo le había dedicado un "buenos días" tan desprovisto de interés como siempre, sin la menor señal de que se hubiera alterado ahora que sabía que Draco Malfoy era un mortífago. Ni ella misma había dormido tan tranquila como lo hacía antes de saberlo. A la hora de comer Pansy tuvo que soportar de nuevo las miradas indiscretas que se cernían sobre ella, con un aura de curiosidad y de desconcierto, miradas que se alternaban entre ella y Draco.

Y Draco… no había aparecido en todo el día.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con aparente normalidad. El profesor Snape ya había puesto el primer examen del curso y los Slytherins salían del aula con cara de pocos amigos. Había sido un examen complicado pero Pansy y Zabini habían salido medianamente convencidos de su aprobado. El siguiente examen sería de Transformaciones.

Al día siguiente Pansy se enteraría de la nota que había sacado en el examen de pociones. Extrañamente se sentía un poco nerviosa, ya que realmente agitaba su estado de ánimo el saber casi con absoluta certeza que había aprobado un examen de pociones de séptimo curso, con Snape, teniendo éstos tanta fama de difíciles y eso la exaltaba bastante. Esa mañana se sentía de buen humor. Rose la había despertado con un leve y armonioso canturreo y la había traído un zumo de calabaza a la cama, cosa de la que Pansy se extrañó pero le pareció tan beneficioso que ni siquiera preguntó el motivo. Se bebió el zumo de un trago y saltó de la cama.

-¡Pansy! – dijo Rose a su amiga, llena de vitalidad - ¿quieres que hoy te haga uno de esos peinados que a ti tanto te gustan y te favorecen?

Pansy sopesó la idea mirándose en el espejo.

-De acuerdo, Rose – dijo sonriendo a la chica, que bailaba grácilmente alrededor de Pansy.

Durante esos últimos días Pansy había tenido que aprovechar la amistad de Rose para no quedarse aislada del mundo, y tener alguien con quien conversar y compartir. Lo que en principio estaba pensado para cubrir formalidades había acabado por convertirse casi en una verdadera amistad, aunque Pansy prefería no pensar en ese tema, pues cada vez que lo hacía se sentía vulnerable. De todas formas disfrutaba viendo a Rose moverse de aquí para allá, moldeando su pelo, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido una chica coqueta.

-Pansy... me encanta tu pelo – decía la chica maravillada – es tan hermoso…

-Es difícil de peinar – dijo Pansy simplemente, sintiéndose por dentro tan alagada que inconscientemente se irguió en el asiento, con una sonrisa.

-Ojala fuera tan bella como tú… - dijo Rose con un tono de nostalgia en la voz.

-Tú también eres muy guapa, Rose, y yo no es que sea tan bella como dices – contestó Pansy.

-Gracias, pero realmente eres muy bella, querida.

Cuando terminó y Pansy se miró al espejo salió con un aire de superioridad y elegancia muy por encima de lo acostumbrado en ella. Se movió por los pasillos con la elegancia de un cisne y la sutileza de la serpiente, consiguiendo captar miradas en ella, esta vez de admiración.

En clase de pociones había un inusual revuelo. Todo el mundo comentaba en voz alta como sería realmente los resultados del pasado examen, excepto Pansy, que se sentó al lado de Rose y la felicitó por el trabajo que había hecho con su pelo. De pronto toda el aula quedó en un silencio sepulcral, debido a la entrada del profesor Snape, que portaba consigo una carpeta repleta de pergaminos que todos supusieron; eran los exámenes.

Pansy esperó a que llegara a su nombre, que como iba en orden alfabético saldría de los últimos, mientras miraba expectante las reacciones de sus compañeros al ver la nota. El corazón se le aceleraba, podía sentirlo. Vio como Snape se posaba delante de su mesa, cogía un pergamino con sus pálidos dedos y lo miraba sin entregarlo aún, después de unos segundos en los que Pansy pensó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca el profesor la miró a los ojos, y la chica creyó distinguir un brillo de burla en ellos, y entonces el hombre dejó caer con suavidad la hoja de pergamino en su mesa…

-¡¿Qué?! – no podía creerlo. Se negaba enteramente a creerlo. Miró y remiró la nota, buscó otro nombre que no fuera el suyo, pero nada, la realidad era duramente evidente. Aún así se negó a creer que esa fuera su nota, no podía ser. Estaba casi segura de que el examen estaba aprobado. El profesor la miró con mala cara al oír su protesta - ¡No puede ser!

Todo el mundo la miraba, incluidos los Griffindors que compartían la clase con ellos. Estaba furiosa.

-Señorita Parkinson… - siseó Snape en tono desafiante - ¿tiene acaso alguna discrepancia con la nota?

-Por supuesto que discrepo – le espetó la chica, perdiendo los modos – No me parece para nada que mi nota sea de suspenso, teniendo en cuenta el examen que hice.

Severus Snape la miró como si acabara de cometer el mayor sacrilegio de la historia y hubiera hecho algún maleficio imperdonable.

-¿Y desde cuando tiene usted la suficiente capacidad para juzgar MI trabajo? – siseó Snape, empezando a subir la voz.

-Desde que su trabajo se convierte en injusto.

Severus la miró con profundo odio, pero la chica no fue menos y le devolvió la mirada encolerizada que ahora tenía.

-Señorita Parkinson, discutiremos esto en su debido momento, esta tarde en mi despacho y ya veremos lo que es justo… o no lo es.

Dicho eso continuó dando la clase, aunque la cara de pocos amigos habitual había pasado a ser más notable.

______________________________-

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Yo me había despertado tan contenta, estaba casi convencida de que iba a aprobar ese examen. Cuando vi aquel suspenso, marcado en rojo y desmesuradamente grande en comparación con lo habitual noté el pulso acelerado de mi corazón más que nunca y noté como el veneno me recorría las venas. Hubiera matado a Severus Snape allí mismo de no ser porque después, quizá, me hubieran matado a mí. Pero lo deseada. De verdad que lo deseaba. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hijo de puta? ¿Qué le he hecho yo? ¿Acaso es una especie de venganza por dejar mal a su casa con la pelea que hubo entre Draco y yo? ¡Que me lo hubiera dicho! No. Mejor me humilla. Sí. Ha preferido humillarme delante de todos, que mejor opción que esa. **

**Para colmo me dice que tengo que visitarle por la tarde, para "DISCUTIR" el tema, ojalá pudiera hundirle mi puño en su cara.**

**El caso es que fui a su despacho y salí como una exhalación de mi sala común. Iba tan furiosa que se me había deshecho el peinado que Rose me había hecho por la mañana y la capa no la llevaba puesta, se me había olvidado, sinceramente. Cuando toqué no esperé a que me diera permiso para llamar abrí de un portazo la puerta y me quedé allí de pie. En ese momento me dio igual todo, eché a un lado los modales, y me dio igual que fuera profesor, y más aún, me dio igual que fuera Severus Snape. **

**______________-**

-¿Qué manera es esta de irrumpir en el despacho del jefe de su casa, señorita Parkinson? – dijo él, sin siquiera apartar la vista del periódico que leía ni inmutarse lo más mínimo. Esa actitud pasiva ponía aún más furiosa a Pansy – siéntese – y lo dijo casi como una orden.

La chica se dejó caer bruscamente sobre la silla, enfrente de Snape, que siguió sin levantar la vista.

-¿Se puede saber que bicho le pica últimamente? – preguntó mirando a la chica por primera vez y dejando a un lado el periódico – me da la impresión de que disfruta dando el espectáculo. Quizá no hago mal en recordarla que Hogwarts no es un circo – y profirió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La chica intentó serenarse al hablar.

-Tengo motivos para formar esos espectáculos, que dice usted. – dijo la chica.

Severus la miró con falsa curiosidad.

-¿Si? – Siseó – le repito que no debería emitir conclusiones precipitadas y aceptar la nota que le pone un profesor en un examen. Hasta lo que sé, yo sigo siendo el profesor y usted la alumna, cuando pueda tener otro cargo, será otro cantar.

-No me hace falta ser profesora para saber que mi examen no se merecía un suspenso – dijo la chica, exasperada.

Severus Snape la miró con inexpresividad.

-No es mi problema que crea usted que el mundo gira alrededor suyo, ni que sea la primera vez que suspende un examen, que realmente, de haber sido REALMENTE JUSTO no hubiera sido el primero ni el último que suspendía en mi asignatura.

-Claro… - dijo la chica socarronamente – pero como soy de Slytherin, me ha aprobado, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-No sé cómo puede ser tan hipócrita y tan retorcido. – Severus se levantó de golpe de su silla, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. Pansy también se había levantado – usted mejor que nadie sabe que soy de las mejores en pociones, no sé cómo se permite el lujo de decir que debería haber suspendido antes, cuando es falso.

-¿De verdad te crees de las mejores en pociones? – dijo Severus, muy amenazadoramente y acercando su cara a la de la chica lentamente – entonces no tendrás inconveniente en pasar una semana haciendo pociones para mi uso y disfrute personal, ¿me equivoco?

La chica estaba en cólera.

-Ah… - dijo – supongo que se refiere a pociones para quitarle toda esa grasa del pelo. En realidad si tengo inconveniente, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Severus se quedó helado, y al instante su expresión cambió al odio. Daba la impresión de que Pansy había tocado en uno de sus puntos sensibles y le costaba contenerse.

-Mi pelo está perfectamente, a pesar de todo aprecio su preocupación. – siseó Severus que ahora se encontraba a escasos 50 centímetros de la cara de Pansy, que le perforaba con la mirada. – Sin embargo me parece que una semana de retención haciendo lo que tan bien se le da no va a venir mal.

-Eso es injusto, y usted lo sabe.

-Quizá debería empezar esta misma noche – dijo Snape, casi gritando - haciendo una poción para mejorar su abominable peinado.

-¡Me he peinado! Es solo que se me ha…destrozado.

Dicen que después de la ira te suele invadir un sentimiento de dolor abrumador. Y eso es lo que estaba pasando en Pansy. Después de sentirse humillada y en declive por una nota que a su juicio había sido injusta y además había quedado expuesta al ridículo, ahora se sentía impotente y desolada, arrepentida de su actitud que tan cara le acababa de salir. Cuando fue consciente de todo lo que se le había echado encima no pudo reprimir venirse abajo. Cayó desplomada en la silla y dejó que unas cristalinas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos verdes, húmedas y silenciosas.

Y mientras toda esa transición de un sentimiento a otro ocurría, Severus la había observado, y ahora el también parecía más calmado, aunque no menos irritado por el comportamiento de la chica. El se sentó de nuevo.

-Espero que esto sirva de precedente para que no vuelvan a ocurrir semejantes escenitas de rabia. Debe saber que en su posición siempre lleva las de perder y no estoy dispuesto a aguantar las rabietas de una adolescente. Contrólese Parkinson.

La chica le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, en ellos había escrito la palabra "disculpa". Pero para Severus debió ser más que eso, porque se quedó de nuevo helado cuando recibió la mirada desolada de la chica. Se levantó y calmado del todo posó una mano en el hombro de la joven, aún turbado, casi como un autómata. La chica soltó todas las pinzas que atenazaban su pelo aún y lo dejó caer libremente por sus hombros. Severus quitó la mano del hombro de la chica al sentir el contacto del cabello y agarró su brazo fuertemente, como si quisiera tirar de ella hacia arriba y levantarla.

-Vamos – dijo con la voz ronca por la turbación – levántese y no llore más.

La chica le miró de nuevo y pareció que el hombre se estremecía sin poder evitarlo, apartó la mirada.

-Profesor… - la chica buscaba incesante la mirada de Severus, se levantó tirada por el brazo de Severus y se acercó a él, parecía también llevada por una fuerza del subconsciente, como si realmente no fuera ella quien lo hiciera.

El profesor al ver que la chica se aproximaba retrocedió sin saber que decir, parecía tan perplejo que apenas podía moverse con soltura.

-Profesor… -repetía dulcemente Pansy – perdone mi comportamiento por favor. Cumpliré el castigo que me mande sin rechistar, pero perdóneme.

Severus parecía incapaz de articular una palabra.

-No… - la chica rompió a llorar más fuerte – no quise decir nada malo sobre su pelo.

Y entonces, como una sacudida, como un golpe fiero y rápido, Severus pareció salir del trance en el que se hallaba sumido. Logró mirar de nuevo a los ojos llorosos de la chica y tomó una actitud sería e inexpresiva otra vez.

-Señorita Parkinson, le ruego que vuelva a su sala común. No es necesario que venga esta noche, pero mañana a las 7 la espero en mi despacho con motivo de su retención, espero sinceramente que no vuelva a haber más altercados.

La chica no dijo nada pero se secó las lágrimas y asintió, marchándose con aire melancólico.

______________________________-

**¿Qué diantres fue aquello? No tengo ni idea de lo que me sucedió desde el primer momento que la vi entrar en mi despacho. La cosa ya se está poniendo peliaguda sin duda. Me pregunto qué narices le pasa a la gente de este castillo, ¿acaso hay un virus que vuelve loco a todos los alumnos y Pansy Parkinson es más proclive a su infección? Esa chica… antes no la recuerdo tan malhumorada, tan quisquillosa, tan repelente y asquerosa. Me viene con sus aires de adolescente pija y malcriada exigiéndome una explicación del porqué de su suspenso. Aunque bueno, quizá he bajado un poco su puntuación, pero… la suya y la de todos. Ni un solo alumno ha aprobado, ella no iba a ser menos. **

**Realmente, puedo llegar a entender que Harry Potter vaya con esos aires de arrogancia y superioridad, al igual que su padre. A decir verdad esas cosas se llevan en los genes, por repugnantes que sean, pero me cuesta entender que mosca picó a Parkinson para comportarse de tal manera, siendo sus padres personas bastante respetables. No voy a negar que esté intrigado y molesto por su actitud de mocosa impertinente. De veras me puse furioso cuando se atrevió a discrepar, ¿a qué altura hemos llegado? ¿Desde cuándo el alumno se toma a pitorreo el buen juicio del profesor? Vamos, lo he afrontado, quizá no sea el más bondadoso profesor de pociones, pero por lo menos merezco el respeto de los alumnos, y es lo único que pido. ¿Por qué me molesto tanto por Parkinson? Llevo unas horas cuestionándomelo, y la única conclusión a la que he llegado es que esta nueva actitud suya me da un quehacer y me intriga… y hasta me divierte ver como la niña se pone morada de rabia cuando no consigue lo que quiere… ¿es eso tan malo? Yo creo que no.**

**Pero esta tarde ya ha a rebosado el vaso con la última gota. Ha entrado en mi despacho sin esperar si quiera a que dijera el típico: "pase" y ha cerrado MI puerta de un portazo. He decidido ignorar ese comportamiento tan inapropiado a sabiendas de que eso aún la pondría aún más furiosa. Casi me divertía pensarlo. Le pregunté directamente que mierda le pasaba en su penosa y desquiciante vida de adolescente, con motivo de hallar la raíz de su mal comportamiento y por descontado, todo lo atribuyó a su calificación en el examen. Y yo sabía aún así que eso, más el descontrol hormonal que hay dentro de ella era la causa, quizá esté en esa parte del ciclo… **

**La niña me respondió con una altanería inusual y me sentí… enfadado. Si. De verdad, poca gente logra irritarme como lo hace Harry Potter, pero ahora creo que ha nacido una rival y ambos luchan por mi odio y aversión, aunque mi odio y aversión pueden ser repartidos equitativamente para cada uno. Al final todo acabó en una especie de descarada pelea verbal en la que (como no) se metió con mi desafortunado cabello y anteriormente había mencionado que era un hipócrita y un retorcido, creo recordar. No entiendo por qué la gente se empeña en hacerme creer que mi pelo es graso, cuando no lo es. Aunque en el fondo la admiré en ese momento por atreverse a algo de tanta envergadura como esas palabras…Vaya, me puse furioso y creo que lo notó porque empezaron a desencadenarse cosas extrañas. Para empezar le respondí a esa grosería, aprovechando que acababa de darme cuenta de que iba despeinada se lo eché en cara, cosa que como yo había imaginado le sentó bastante mal. Sé que las chicas adoran su pelo como para sentirse ofendidas si te metes con él. Después pareció que alguien le hubiera quitado el chip de "mala leche" y le hubiera insertado el chip de "arrepentimiento excesivo", con lágrimas incluidas. La niña se echó a llorar tan desconsoladamente delante de mí que me pareció insoportablemente patética. Desgraciadamente eso solo fue durante los primeros segundos, porque después de verla llorar así, me miró con unos ojos… de no se… no podría describirlos. PEOR QUE UN CORDERO DEGOLLADO y no sé, me sentí en la tediosa obligación de consolarla. **

**¿Qué mierda me ha picado a mí también? Me siento mal. La he tocado. Le toqué el hombro en señal de consuelo y ella siguió llorando como una magdalena y yo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era vivirlo como en cámara lenta, con una parte de mí diciéndome: ¿Qué cojones haces? Y la otra diciéndome: consuélala, mírala. De verdad estaba aterrado, incluso llegué a pensar que me había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo que me hiciera sentir un leve remordimiento por ella. Me quedé sin habla, totalmente turbado. No quería hacer las cosas, pero las estaba haciendo. Estaba consolándola como un patético imbécil. Y he de decir que me sentí bastante ofendido y ofuscado cuando, a pesar de todo, la chica no paró de llorar y ni siquiera era consciente de que mi mano estaba en su hombro, un acto que a mí me cuesta 100% de esfuerzo mental. Pero estaba tan atontado que no entendía nada, me sentía simplemente en la OBLIGACIÓN de consolarla. Intenté levantarla, para consolarla, incluso pensé que llegaría a darle algún tipo de abrazo o algo así, pero eso sería tan horrible que ni atontado como estaba lo hice, aún así había algo extraño en su expresión que me hipnotizaba a mi también, se había levantado dirigiéndose hacia mí con esa cara…Quisiera que hubierais visto su cara, me quedé helado al ver su expresión de tristeza, sus palabras… se me estaban clavando como cuchillas, su mirada me devorada, creí enloquecer, en ese momento no me pude imaginar otro ser más dulce y más bello que ella. En realidad todos sabemos que Pansy es la viva imagen del veneno que corre por la mujer. Es como un basilisco, ¿Qué hacía ella comportándose de ese modo, y por consiguiente haciendo que me comportase yo así? No podía articular palabra, estaba embobado con su súplica. Qué asco joder. No por ella, porque Pansy no da precisamente asco, sino asco por mi reacción. He pensado que esa mocosa era una especie de diosa que necesitaba mi ayuda. Me quiero morir. Estoy dispuesto a saber qué clase de hechizo nos han lanzado, se que su comportamiento también es anormal.**

**Ni siquiera soy coherente ya en mis pensamientos. Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que la he "llamado" por su nombre, al relatar… **

**Mencionó de nuevo mi pelo y fue como si otra vez volvieran a ponerme mi chip común y tuve fuerzas para echarla de mi despacho, y aquí estoy relatándolo aún con pesar. Aun que ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, solo ha sido una tontería. Al fin y al cabo soy humano y creo que poseo algún sentimiento, por eso al verla en ese estado tan patético me han dado ganas de ayudarla a no ser tan patética. Al fin de cuentas es una Slytherin. **

**_________________________________________________-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pansy Parkinson.**

**No estoy muy segura de lo que ha pasado hace unas horas, pero me siento terriblemente mal por ello. Aun que es todo como un recuerdo borroso, como si mi cabeza quisiera que lo olvidara para que no viera lo penosa que he sido realmente dentro del despacho de Snape. Yo había llegado hasta él no importándome absolutamente nada lo que pasara y dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a ese murciélago narigudo como ya dije antes. Entré mostrando NADA de cortesía y para colmo me lo encuentro pasando de mí, cosa que me puso realmente furiosa. Y como es tan delicado y dulce al hablar, comparó mi comportamiento con el propio de un circo. Me puso muy furiosa. Ni siquiera pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas. No sé. Últimamente me siento en la imperiosa necesidad de decir las cosas tal cual las siento sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie después. Y es algo incontrolable, nace del fondo de mí y sale sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Cuando me dijo que tendría que quedarme castigada una semana haciendo pociones le mencioné lo graso que tiene el pelo. Se enfadó mucho, y normal, pero es que yo también estaba furiosa y en ese momento de habérseme pasado por la cabeza le hubiera soltado una bofetada. Incluso antes de eso le dije que era un hipócrita retorcido. Se lo tomó bastante mal. **

**Pero entonces, de repente, todo el odio, la impotencia, la frustración y la rabia que sentía se disiparon y en su lugar vinieron otros sentimientos patéticos tales como tristeza (exagerada) y arrepentimiento. Me sentí como si acabara de traicionarle con todo lo que le había dicho. Me sentí como la más insignificante persona a su lado, como si no valiera nada. Y me sentí tan sola que pensé que él no estaba allí, y sin poderlo evitar me salieron lágrimas, puras lágrimas de sufrimiento. En una esquina apartada de mi mente escuché a mi subconsciente preguntarme qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, delante de Snape, exponiéndome a mí misma de esa manera, llorando en su presencia, por su culpa, diciéndome que él no olvidaría eso en mucho tiempo y lo utilizaría para destruirme. Porque es lo que ese hombre asqueroso hace, destruye a la gente, estoy más segura que nunca. Pero aunque quería parar, no podía. Era como si una fuerza superior a mi me controlase, y yo lo observara desde dentro, sin poder hacer nada. Sin embargo me asombré cuando vi que Snape me posaba una mano en el hombro en señal de consuelo, y a pesar de todo seguí llorando, cuando debería sentirme turbada y echar a correr y dejar de dar el espectáculo. Incluso intentó levantarme, para consolarme. Y como si fuera un zombi vi horrorizada que me acercaba a él, con toda la cara llena de lágrimas, utilizando mi más dulce y conmovedora expresión. Y ahora me quiero morir, no quiero verle más, me muero de vergüenza. Porque él, de tan asombrado que parecía se había vuelto medio lelo y raro, pero seguía ahí sumida en esa porquería. Creo que alguien me ha echado un maleficio, no es normal que yo me sienta de esta manera.**

**_______________________________-**

-¡Rose! – Pansy Parkinson llamó a su amiga mientras corría por los corredores de las mazmorras, a pocos metros de su sala común, aún con las lágrimas secas en su cara y su peinado despeinado - ¡Rose!

Rose se dio media vuelta y miró asombrada a su amiga, que se aproximaba corriendo hacia ella con una expresión de desolación y turbación en la cara.

-¡Pansy! – Dijo ella abrazándola de inmediato al contemplar su expresión - ¿Qué ha pasado cariño?

Y Pansy le relató a su amiga con pelos y señales lo mismo que había escrito minutos antes en su diario. Rose quedó helada cuando Pansy terminó la historia y la miró con preocupación y compresión, como si Pansy se tratara de alguna especie de loca.

-Rose, necesito tu apoyo, no me mires así, cerda – le espetó Pansy con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento, nena, pero es que… aun no me creo que hayas hecho, ¿estás segura de que nadie te ha hechizado?

-No tengo ni idea, pero es lo más probable, ¿Cómo si no hubiera hecho lo que hice? – dijo horrorizada.

-Veamos, vamos a hacer una cosa. Como hoy es viernes, vas a entrar en la sala común, vas a darte una ducha, vas a peinarte, vamos a ir al gran comedor, vamos a cenar, vas a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por la noche al lago. – dijo convencida Rose.

Pansy la miró horrorizada.

-¿Pretendes que vaya al Gran Comedor después de esto? – dijo casi sacudiendo a Rose, histéricamente – El va a estar allí, Rose. Y no voy a poder soportar su mirada de suficiencia, sabiendo lo patética que me he comportado ¡aunque ni yo misma quisiera!

Pansy parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Rose miraba cada dos por tres a ambos lados, rezando para que nadie escuchara.

-Vamos, Pansy, no puedes esconderte eternamente.

-Sí que puedo, es más, lo haré hasta que logre convencer a mi madre para que me cambie de colegio.

Rose la miró con ojos reprobantes.

-No digas estupideces, tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto lo vas a tener que enfrentar tarde o temprano, te conozco nena, y sé que no eres ninguna cobarde. Demuéstrale a ese odioso Snape que un desliz lo tiene cualquiera y además te resbala lo que haya pasado. Demuéstrale que te importa una mierda lo que piense o lo que pueda decir, tus amigos de verdad sabemos quién eres y como eres.

Pansy suspiró y se tranquilizó un poco. Analizó las palabras de Rose y le gustaron bastante.

-Está bien. Pero quiero que estés conmigo en todo momento.

La chica se duchó y el agua caliente le sirvió para aclarar un poco su mente, y cada vez el recuerdo de lo pasado estaba más vivido, luchando furioso porque la dueña le prestara atención, pero logró desecharlo a un lado y pensar en otras cosas. Rose tenía razón, ella no era ninguna cobarde. Se vistió y cuando salió echó un vistazo a su diario cogiendo una pluma.

_______________________.

**Pansy Parkinson.**

**Espero no encontrarme con él en la cena**.

__________________________-

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Severus Snape se debatía en su fuero interno entre bajar a cenar, o pasar sin cenar una noche aunque en realidad se moría de hambre. Después de mucho cavilar dedujo que después de lo sucedido a Pansy no se le ocurriría asomar la cabeza por allí, así que por esa noche podía estar tranquilo, además tarde o temprano se toparía con ella de nuevo, y no aparecer significaría quedar como si le diera importancia al asunto cuando realmente estaba intentando quitarle importancia.

___________________-

Severus Snape.

Espero no encontrarme con ella.

____________________-

Y cuando llegó Pansy al Gran Comedor, con Rose enganchada a su brazo, mirándola de reojo constantemente se sintió desfallecer. Rose dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y profirió un aullido histérico apretando el brazo de Pansy cuando vio al profesor Snape sentado y hablando tranquilamente con Mcgonagall.

-No mires hacia la mesa de profesores – dijo Rose un poco nerviosa, arrastrándola a toda prisa hacia su asiento. Pansy había quedado como un vegetal, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni moverse.

Severus por su parte fue a fijarse en el preciso momento en el que Rose arrastraba a su amiga hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Severus tragó saliva e intentó seguir hablando con normalidad con Mcgonagall que había intuido su cambio de humor.

Durante la cena Pansy había procurado no dirigir ni una sola mirada al profesor, sin embargo le daba la impresión de que éste la miraba constantemente y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Seguramente se esté regodeando – le dijo a Rose. La chica le miró descaradamente con cara de pocos amigos y Severus le devolvió el gesto.

-No lo creas, parece casi tan turbado como tú, creo que no sabe qué postura tomar…

-Rose, ¡deja de mirar! Es un canteo…

-Anda tranquilízate, esto va a solucionarse, pero de momento hoy no habrá más aventuras, esta noche es para nosotras. Además… - dijo guiñando un ojo picaronamente – he de contarte una cosa que estoy convencida de que te alegrará.

Severus no había podido evitar fijarse en Pansy durante la cena, simplemente mientras la miraba de mala cara, como a cualquier otro alumno. Aunque solo podía ver su coronilla le daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recomponer el honor y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y cuando terminó la cena, vio como Rose y ella se dirigían hacia los jardines mientras reían divertidas, y no sabía por qué, pero se sintió furioso.

…

¡Pansy! – reía Rose sin poder contenerse mientras Pansy le salpicaba agua del lago a su amiga con los pies - ¡estate quieta me estás empapando!

Pansy también reía. Estar con Rose había hecho que olvidara prácticamente todo. Estaba descalza, con los pies metidos en el gélido lago de los terrenos del castillo y sin la capa. A penas notaba el viento que corría ya con el típico frescor del tiempo de octubre, no muy agradable si no cargas una chaqueta contigo.

-¡Oh vamos, Rose! No te quejes.

…

Severus había salido minutos después del gran comedor en dirección también a los terrenos. La curiosidad por saber de qué se reían las chicas les hizo seguirlas, dos figuras que caminaban grácilmente por el sendero, mientras las risas de las chicas le perforaban los tímpanos, sin saber por qué se sentía así de furioso. Apretó la mandíbula y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo otra reacción desmesuradamente absurda, estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta hasta que vio como Pansy se desprendía de sus zapatos lanzándolos al césped y Rose se reía a carcajada limpia. Sin quererlo había ido a parar a una especie seto grande en el que podría observar sin que las chicas le vieran. Y tuvo la necesidad de quedarse y observar cada movimiento. Vio como Pansy abrazaba a su amiga y la daba un beso en la mejilla, y ésta la devolvía el abrazo sin parar de reír.

-Pansy, te vas a resfriar. – le dijo cuando vio que su amiga tenía los pies metidos en el agua.

-¡Pansy!

Severus vio como Pansy salpicaba divertida a su amiga, que se quitaba también los zapatos para hacer lo mismo. Y al final acabaron las dos salpicándose una a la otra, riendo como unas descosidas. Pocos minutos después cayeron desplomándose a la vez en el mullido césped, debajo de un gran sauce, y ambas suspiraron y se miraron sonrientes, mojadas por el agua.

-Oh! – Severus agudizó el oído para escuchar –¡Nenaaaa! – exclamó Rose incorporándose de pronto. – Te tengo que contar lo que dije que te gustaría oír.

Pansy se incorporó curiosa.

-Cuenta.

-Es Collin Rewrot,. – dijo riendo.

Pansy la miró con ojos interrogantes.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡Tiene planeado invitarte al baile de Halloween!

A Pansy se le iluminó la cara por completo. Su entusiasmo se notó en la voz.

-¿De veras? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo casi chillando de la emoción.

-Me lo dijo Robin, su mejor amigo, está saliendo con mi hermana. –Explicó –¡ Es el tío más bueno del colegio! Qué suerte tienes, eres una cerda con suerte, jajaja.

Y antes de que Pansy pudiera decir nada, Severus Snape apareció como nacido de las sombras, con una expresión más cetrina de lo habitual, y una mirada que parecía tan poco agradable como su voz siseante cuando habló.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – ambas chicas se quedaron heladas cuando le vieron aparecer, casi como un fantasma, pálido y silencioso.

-Oh Pro-profesor Snape – titubeó Rose, que miró de reojo a Pansy, la cual le miraba sorprendida pero no asustada, como ella temía, respiró tranquila. – Pues estábamos disfrutando de la noche al aire libre – respondió con una sonrisa forzada, que al ver la cara de enfado del profesor se le borró de golpe.

-No podéis estar aquí. – Dijo casi en un susurro el profesor – está prohibido.

-Oh - exclamó Rose un poco sorprendida. Se dio cuenta de que el profesor miraba fijamente a Pansy mientras hablaba, aunque si dirigía a ella, y ésta la miraba todo el rato de reojo a ella, en señal de ayuda – En ese caso perdónenos, no lo sabíamos. Ya nos vamos.

Las chicas se levantaron. Se pusieron los zapatos y recogieron sus capas echando a andar. Al pasar por el lado de Snape este las detuvo.

-Esperar. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.

Las chicas se miraron pero no dijeron ni una palabra y cuando se disponían a continuar, Snape las interrumpió de nuevo.

-Señorita Parkinson – y la aludida miró aterrada a su amiga, que intentó enfundarle ánimos con la mirada. -¿Tendría la amabilidad de esperar un momento?

La chica asintió levemente, sin mirarle a los ojos. Rose se quedó en el sitio, pero enseguida se vio echada por Snape.

-Rose, te ruego nos dejes a solas, si no es mucho pedir abandonar a tu amiga durante unos minutos.

Rose percibió esas palabras cargadas de veneno, le echó una última mirada de consuelo a Pansy y se despidió.

-No es problema. Pansy, te veré en la sala común…

Y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Pansy de pronto se sintió desprotegida, vulnerable, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, como si pudiera sentirlo todo con el doble de intensidad. Tuvo miedo de volver a caer en el extraño comportamiento de ese día, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que solo se sentía nerviosa por lo que Snape pudiera decirle. Se atrevió a mirarle y vio algo en sus ojos que la dejó extrañada. Le pareció ver que Severus se debatía en su fuero interno por decir algo. Se había quedado en silencio, mirando a la nada.

-¿Profesor Snape? – se atrevió a preguntar Pansy, aunque débilmente.

El hombre la miró como si acabara de cometer el mayor error de su vida, como si se acabara de despertar de un profundo trance, y dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Mañana a las 7 en mi despacho, que no se le olvide.

Y tan pronto como había llegado, se marchó.

___________________-

**Severus Snape.**

**Cada vez tengo más claro que algo está pasándome. Algo muy malo. He vuelto a quedar como un profundo imbécil, y ha vuelto a ser por culpa de ella. Estaba medio incómodo por ir al Gran Comedor y encontrarme con ella después de lo que sucedió en mi despacho. Había bajado esperando no encontrarla, casi convencido de que no aparecería porque se moriría de absoluta vergüenza por haber quedado tan patética, sin embargo, allí estaba. Y por si fuera poco cuando la vi marcharse con su estúpida amiguita, estaban riendo a carcajadas, como si nada. ¿Acaso esa estúpida niñata se estaba riendo de mi? ¿Habían planeado ella y su amiga esa escenita tan patética, solo para provocar esa reacción en mí, y luego reírse a mí costa? Por Merlín. Noté que me hervía la sangre de rabia y me vi obligado a seguirlas, según vi que se dirigían a los terrenos. Dios, es tan estúpida. Vi como se quitaba los zapatos y se metía al agua para salpicar a la imbécil de su amiga, como si se tratara de una chiquilla de 7 años. Realmente es una persona patética si se divierte con esa gilipollez. Me preocupa el hecho de que otra vez me ha dado la impresión de que no era yo realmente quien me manejaba. Me estaba quedando medio embobado viéndola moverse, menos mal que no duró mucho, logré concentrarme realmente. Lo peor de todo vino después, cuando se sentaron a conversar de algo que absolutamente normal entre adolescentes. El problema es que me sentí humillado y traicionado cuando menciono a Collin Rewrot. Noté como la sangre comenzaba a hervirme de nuevo cuando escuché ese nombre y el propósito que el señor Rewrot tenía. Desconozco el por qué de ésta reacción, pero tengo que desahogarme de alguna manera, aunque incluso a mi mismo me parece extraño que necesite exponer mis "sentimientos" en un diario de mierda. El caso es que aquí estoy, lamentándome de mi absoluta estupidez que hoy no parece tener límite. Realmente, y visto desde fuera, diría que mi reacción se trataba de… ¿celos? Sí, creo que se llama así. Me niego rotundamente a pensar eso. Y gracias a dios, me di cuenta a tiempo del error tan enorme que estaba a punto de cometer, y balbucee como un idiota que mañana acudiera a las 7 a mi despacho, cuando realmente, NO QUIERO VERLA NI EN PINTURA. **

**___________________-**

**Pansy Parkinson.**

**Que hombre tan extraño ese Snape. Alomejor está loco, se le ha ido la pinza por completo de ser tan despiadado. O alomejor le han hecho un barrido cerebral y le han dejado imbécil. El caso es cada vez le soporto menos pero al mismo tiempo me hace "rayarme" más la cabeza. El muy imbécil nos da un susto de muerte a Rose y a mí cuando nos lo estábamos pasando en grande solo para quitarnos puntos y recordarme que mañana estoy castigada. Espero que al muy hijo de puta no se le ocurra castigarme el domingo, que es el día del baile, con el que por cierto…voy con Collin! El chico más adorable, simpático, inteligente, guapo, deportista y sencillamente irresistible de Hogwarts. Realmente lo he conseguido, y sin mover ni un dedo… jejeje… me siento orgullosa y feliz, aunque me extraña no estar aún más rebosante de alegría. Supongo que los altercados con Snape me quitan bastante felicidad. La reacción de Snape me ha pillado por sorpresa, pero no debería, sabiendo que es imbécil. **

**_________________-**

Habían acabado de comer y Pansy y Rose iban juntas hacia la sala común, cuando antes de llegar a las mazmorras Collin se paró en seco delante de las chicas, con una deslumbrante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pansy pellizcó a Rose en señal de que sabía lo que se avecinaba y Rose rió por lo bajini. Pansy le saludó con otra deslumbrante y elegante sonrisa.

-Hola Collin – le dijo cantarinamente. Rose hizo tan solo un ademán con la mano.

-Hola Pansy – dijo el chico, que caballerosamente cogió la delicada y pálida mano de Pansy y la besó en el dorso. Pansy le miró solemne – Hoy estás preciosa.

-Oh, que encantador, Collin, como siempre – dijo Pansy picaronamente.

-Me preguntaba si tienes pareja ya para el baile de mañana, aunque no te apures si es así, soy sabedor de que una chica tan hermosa como tú tendrá cientos de pretendientes. – lo cual en el fondo Pansy sabía que era verdad, pero lo negó.

-Absolutamente ningún pretendiente.

-En ese caso sería un honor para mí acompañarla – dijo Collin guiñándole un ojo. Pansy le miró pensativo y después de ver como el chico se mordía el labio esperando una reacción por parte de la chico dijo.

-De acuerdo.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa de nuevo y se despidió de ella con otro beso en el dorso de la mano.

Cuando se hubo alejado Rose empezó a saltar alrededor de ella dando saltitos. Pansy esbozó una sonrisa.

…

**6:57 p.m**

Pansy se dirigía con cara de pocos amigos hacia el despacho del profesor Snape, mirando sin cesar su reloj de muñeca. Estaba ya delante de la puerta, pero quería esperar a tocarla cuando fueran las 7:00. Cuando el reloj marcó la hora tocó débilmente la puerta y esperó a que Snape le diera pie a entrar. Una voz ahogada se oyó detrás invitándola a pasar. Atravesó un poco tambaleante y nerviosa aún la puerta, ésta vez se había concienciado a sí misma para no montar ningún numerito. Intentó mostrarse amable, y obediente, con la esperanza de que estos encuentros no tuvieran que volver a repetirse. Cuando entró, Severus la esperaba de pie delante de su escritorio, con una mano posada ligeramente sobre la madera de la mesa.

-Buenas tardes – dijo siseando, como siempre. La chica respondió con otro "buenas tardes". – Siéntese, por favor.

Severus señaló la silla que había a su lado y él dio media vuelta para situarse detrás del escritorio y dejarse caer en su silla. La chica se sentó y carraspeó, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos directamente, cosa que le pareció cobarde aunque era incapaz de hacerlo.

-Bien… - Snape hablaba sin aparente emoción, pero daba la impresión de que quería escoger muy bien las palabras para empezar – Como ya sabe ha de cumplir un castigo.

La chica asintió.

-No tengo intención de castigarla el domingo, si es lo que se está preguntando. – añadió de pronto. Pansy suspiró aliviada y le miró a los ojos, ahora se sentía con fuerzas.

-Gracias – dijo gentilmente.

-Pero tendrá que acudir un día más, por descontado, para cubrir la retención del domingo-Severus la miró esperando su reacción.

-Oh, no se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo la chica.

-Me alegro de que por fin – Severus carraspeó – hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo.

La chica asintió.

-¿En qué consistirá mi castigo? – se atrevió a preguntar, intentando aparentar una cierta indiferencia.

-Como ya le dije – dijo Snape levantándose de nuevo – su trabajo será la de hacer pociones. Hará las muestras de las pociones que yo vaya a enseñar a realizar en las clases venideras.

-Bien – dijo la chica, pensando que no era tan malo.

-Levántese – ordenó Snape, pero no de muy mala manera – Sígame – La chica se levantó y siguió a Snape, que atravesó una puerta que daba a una sala pequeña con 3 calderos. –Espera aquí, voy a por los ingredientes.

Pansy asintió de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos, mientras se miró a un espejo que había allí puesto sujeto de una pared y se colocó el pelo, que hoy llevaba completamente suelto y le caía casi hasta la cintura. Supo que Snape había llegado porque carraspeó y la chica paró bruscamente de tocarse el pelo y se volvió para mirarle. Traía un montón de frascos y tarros consigo, los cuales fue dejando sobre las mesas.

-Bien. La primera poción que harás será Veritaserum. – La chica le miró con desconcierto y éste se anticipó – se que aún no sabes hacerla, la tenía prevista para la clase del lunes. Míralo como una clase particular – y a Pansy le pareció ver en el rostro de Snape un atisbo de sonrisa – yo te marcaré lo que debes hacer y tú lo haces, es simple.

Pansy echaba ingredientes a diestro y siniestro y Snape se los recitaba mientras leía el periódico. En un cierto momento Pansy paró de hacer la poción y se apartó el pelo de la cara, que con el vaho de la poción se le estaba encrespando. Resopló y Severus alzó la vista.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Sí – dijo la chica dejando de mala gana un bote de cucarachas en la mesa – no… no sé como cortar…esto.

-¿No sabe como cortarlo? ¿O le da asco tocarlo?- dijo Snape seriamente.

-Ambas cosas – admitió la chica.

Severus se levantó suspirando y abrió el tarro de cucarachas que se movían sin parar de corretear dentro del bote. La chica observó un poco asqueada como Severus metía la mano dentro del frasco y sacaba sin inmutarse un puñado de cucarachas, dejándolas en la mesa.

-Ahí las tiene, ahora debe cortarlas así, fíjese. – empezó a mover el cuchillo con complicados movimientos que para Pansy pasaban, la mayoría, desapercibidos. Le tendió de repente una cucaracha para que la cogiera. La chica estiró el brazo no muy convencida, y cuando la tocó hizo un gruñido de asco y retiró enseguida la mano. Le daban pánico las cucarachas.

-Qué asco, por dios, que asco – murmuraba mientras miraba con repelús a los bichos. – no soporto a las cucarachas.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa, divertido. Al parecer había encontrado una pequeña tortura para la chica.

-Pues tiene que hacerlo. Todos tendrán que hacerlo el lunes.

La chica le miró con ojos suplicantes.

-No por favor, no me haga tocar eso. – se echó para atrás sin dejar de mirar con absoluto pánico a los bichos.

Severus cogió de pronto la mano de Pansy y le puso la cucaracha en la mano, la chica dio un grito, saltó, y le tiró sin querer la cucaracha a Severus, que resopló de nuevo impaciente.

-ai por favor – decía un poco histérica y nerviosa ya – que usted me quiere matar o algo, no me haga tocar eso, por dios.

-Ven aquí ya, vamos. Alguna vez tendrás que hacerlo.

-No, no, nonononononono.

-Vamos, Pansy.

Pansy y Severus se quedaron callados por un instante. Se había dado cuenta a duras penas de que la había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido, pero apenas podía prestar atención a aquello cuando el hombre amenazaba con llenar su mano de cucarachas.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ver – dijo Severus – esto lo vas a hacer tarde o temprano, así que dame la mano, yo te ayudaré.

La chica le miró no muy convencida pero en realidad tenía razón. Le tendió la mano y Severus la sujetó fuertemente, para que no la quitara de golpe. El profesor guió la mano de Pansy hasta el tarro de cucarachas, hizo que la chica cogiera una sin apartar su mano y la posó en la mesa.

-No la sueltes – dijo. Y Severus se colocó detrás de Pansy, para poder guiarla en los movimientos que había que realizar para cortarla, ya que tenía una cierta manera de hacerlo y no podía hacerse de cualquier forma.

-Ai que se mueve, que se mueve. –la chica apenas podía mirar lo que hacía. Escuchó como Severus emitía un leve bufido a modo de risa detrás de su oreja. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su profesor de pociones estaba detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía rozarle, y cogiéndola de una mano para mostrarle que hacer. Un calor subió rápidamente hasta su cara e hizo que se ruborizase ligeramente por ese hecho y se sintiera además más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Coge el cuchillo con la otra mano – y no le dio tiempo a actuar. Nada más coger el cuchillo Severus cogió con la suya la otra mano de la chica y dirigió el cuchillo hacia la cucaracha, que paró de moverse.

Pansy se había quedado medio congelada, medio aterrada por la cucaracha, y medio a punto de que se le parara el corazón. Tenía a Snape pegado a su espalda, aprisionando sus dos manos y moviéndolas a su antojo como si de una marioneta se tratara. Tragó saliva e intentó centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo: la poción.

-Vale – Severus siseaba tan cerca de su oreja que se le ponía el vello de punta – ahora tienes que cortarla de una manera especial. Te guiaré las manos, tú quédate con el movimiento.

Y Snape se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando poco después, cuando estaba tan cerca del pelo de Pansy que podía olerlo sin problemas. Y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se hallaban. "¿Y no se queja?" pensó, "bueno, es por una buena causa, al menos aprenderá a cortarlas".

Y siguió guiando los movimientos de la chica hasta que la cucaracha quedó cortada. Después se separó bruscamente y volvió a sentarse como si nada, con la vista fija de nuevo en el periódico. Al final Pansy consiguió realizar el veritaserum con éxito, y al menos recibió un alago por parte de Severus al haberlo conseguido. Después de ello la despidió y concretó que el siguiente día vendría a las 8:00, que era lunes.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Domingo; día del baile de Halloween. **

Por fin había llegado el día del baile de Halloween, un día que con todo lo acontecido Pansy había tenido un poco olvidado, pero ahora tenía una buena razón para recordarlo y esperarlo con alegría. Sería una noche de diversión y al día siguiente no habría clases, aunque ella tendría que acudir a su castigo, procuraba no pensarlo demasiado. Iba a ir con Collin, el chico más admirado por la tanda femenina. Un Slytherin de ojos azules y pelo negro como el azabache, alto y musculado, con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le partiría en dos.

Rose había despertado a Pansy esa mañana con un entusiasmo que no era ni siquiera común en ella. Rose también era una chica bastante guapa, aunque no la consideraban tan guapa como a Pansy, pero estaba bastante bien, y además todo el mundo coincidía en que para ser una Slytherin era bastante amigable y simpática. Quizá fuera la única. Esa mañana las chicas habían ido a Hogsmeade y habían comprado sus vestidos para la noche. El vestido que se había comprado Pansy, fue quizá, el mejor que había en la tienda. Tan llamativo como le gustaba llevarlos. Realzaba su figura ya de por sí perfecta y además resaltaba con el verde de sus ojos y su larga cabellera.

Por la tarde emplearon sus buenas dos horas y media en ducharse, peinarse, maquillarse y ponerse los vestidos. Cuando salieron, las dos estaban tan radiantes que sus acompañantes quedaron boquiabiertos. Collin fue rápido a donarle su brazo a Pansy quién se agarró a el de buena gana, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Guiñó un ojo a Rose y caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron Pansy se entretuvo en mirar con qué pareja iba cada cual, y se interesó por la de Hermione Granger, que cómo no, llevaba a Ron cogido de su brazo. Hizo una mueca de asco y sonrió a Collin, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Y cuando el género femenino la vio llegar del brazo de Collin, Pansy sabía que los comentarios no eran ni mucho menos de absoluta devoción hacia su persona. Se morían de envidia y ella lo sabía, aunque realmente no estaba siendo tan satisfactorio como ella esperaba.

Cuando llegaron había gente bailando ya. Habían vuelto a traer a las brujas de Macbeth y a otros grupos conocidos que alegraban la fiesta sin lugar a dudas. Collin la arrastró hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar divertidos. Aunque Pansy tuvo que parar en seco cuando notó como alguien la empujaba al pasar, se dio la vuelta y vio que era Malfoy. Draco la miraba enfurruñado, con cara de pocos amigos, la miraba a ella y a Collin alternativamente. La chica no pudo contenerse.

-Mira por dónde vas, estúpido – e hizo el ademán de seguir bailando cuando Draco respondió.

-Cállate, zorra.

La chica se paró en seco de nuevo y agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños. Se contuvo de volver a cruzarle la cara. Collin tocó el hombro de Pansy y puso una mano en su cintura atrayéndola hacia sí y perforando con la mirada a Draco.

No muy lejos de allí, a unos 3 metros de ellos, estaba Severus Snape, sentado en el banco con el resto de profesores que aún no se habían animado a bailar. No pudo evitar fijarse en Pansy que venía radiante al baile, pero se contuvo y se recordó a si mismo quien era él, y quien era ella y se preguntó de nuevo el por qué de esos arrebatos. Sin embargo no pudo evitar fijarse en la discusión que se estaba produciendo de nuevo.

-Draco, te ruego que te marches sin formar un escándalo y nos dejes disfrutar de la noche – le pidió Collin muy amablemente pero con fuego en los ojos.

-Déjale Collin, es así de subnormal, no capta las indirectas.

Draco se acercó más a ellos, y Pansy se separó de Collin bruscamente, encarando a Draco.

-No lo entiendes, Collin. Ahora eres su golosina nueva, te cojera, te probará, te saboreará y luego te tirará como si nada. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es una zorra, hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere sin rendir cuentas a nadie, y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes. Sabes que va a utilizarte, como utiliza a todos los de tu calaña, porque en realidad eso es lo que es, una zorra sin sentimientos.

Pansy le perforó con la mirada. Draco estaba borracho.

-Tú quieres llevarte otra ostia, ¿verdad?

Y Draco se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura. Collin se adelantó para separarlos.

-¡Mierda Draco! ¿Estás borracho o que te metiste? – le espetó la chica soltándose bruscamente – cómeme el culo o déjame en paz, tarado de mierda.

-Déjala, Draco, te lo advierto – le amenazó Collin sujetando a Pansy otra vez y llevándola de nuevo a bailar.

-Solo quiero que me dé un baile – dijo un ahora suplicante Draco. Parecía desquiciado.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad – le espetó Collin con brusquedad – ahora está conmigo.

-¿Me permite un baile, señorita Parkinson?

Collin se quedó callado de golpe. Draco puso los ojos como platos y Pansy se dio la vuelta buscando al dueño de aquella petición y lo que encontró cuando se volteó la dejó helada y sin poder decir palabra alguna. Severus Snape, que había estado observando la pelea y veía avecinarse el fatal desenlace había decidido intervenir, gracias a la amable propuesta de Mcgonagall, la cual le había soltado de golpe a Snape que sacara a bailar a Pansy para que acabara la disputa.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir Pansy.

Severus la cogió por la cintura y la puso a bailar un poco de manera brusca. Cuando a Pansy se le pasó la conmoción no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ruborizada por el hecho de que Severus Snape estuviera ahí, bailando con ella, una canción lenta.

-Me temo que hubiera acabado bastante mal la cosa si no hubiera aparecido – dijo Severus, mientras bailaba.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? Tenía la situación controlada – dijo la chica, un poco malhumorada por la situación.

-Veo que está usted bastante solicitada en cuanto a personal masculino se refiere – soltó Severus de pronto.

-¿Y a usted que le importa? – dijo mirándole con mala cara. – Son todos unos idiotas y me tienen harta.

-Collin se porta como todo un caballero – aseguró Snape – yo diría que es un buen partido.

La conversación estaba volviéndose rara.

-No se… - dijo la chica, como si estuviera hablando de chicos con Rose – no me termina de gustar. Me parece demasiado perfecto.

-No querrá dar la impresión de que lo que ha dicho el señor Malfoy sobre usted sea cierto.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A jugar con los hombres.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Te invito a ponche.

Y Pansy se vio arrastrada por el brazo de Snape hasta la mesa de la otra punta del Gran Comedor, donde había una gran ponchera rebosante. La chica vio la cara de desconcierto de Collin y se encogió de hombros, disculpándose con la mirada. Se sirvió un vaso y se sentó en una silla, y Severus la imitó.

-Este ponche tiene alcohol – dijo Pansy mirando curiosa el vaso.

-Sí, Dumbledore lo ha permitido para los de 7º curso. Dice que una noche es una noche.

-Ole por Dumbledore. – y se bebió un vaso entero de golpe y fue a servirse otro.

Y en menos de dos minutos ya había bebido al menos 4 vasos.

-Te vas a emborrachar – le advirtió Severus mientras impedía que fuera a por otro vaso.

-Si es que está muy rico, entra como zumito – río Pansy.

-Espera al menos un rato para beberte otro.

-¿Dónde está mi querida rompecorazones? – pronunció una voz de anciano a la espalda de Pansy.

-¡Dumbledore! – Pansy casi se tira a abrazar al director, que rio divertido con la reacción de la chica. – Me han contado que los traes a todos tan locos que hasta pelean por un baile contigo – a Pansy le extrañó aquel comentario, y no contestó, tan solo rió. El efecto del alcohol hacía mella muy rápido en ella y estaba ya medio "contenta". –Oh, por cierto Severus, le aseguré a la encantadora profesora Sinistra que le guardarías un baile – el anciano guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando a Severus horrorizado.

Pansy buscó con la mirada a la profesora y cuando la divisó la llamó.

-¡Sinistra! – Snape la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¡Cállate, Parkinson! – dijo gritando a la chica y poniéndose de pie delante de Pansy. Al ver la reacción del hombre Pansy rió.

-¿Qué paasa?

-Cállate, no quiero saber nada de bailes. Menos con esa. – señaló a Sinistra, que también iba un poco tocada por el alcohol.

-¿Entonces con quien vas a bailar? – preguntó Pansy curiosa.

-Con nadie.

-Conmigo – dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Severus la miró como si fuera algo patético y deplorable.

-Ya te gustaría. – y Pansy puso cara de ofendida.

-Ya te gustaría a ti, que me lo has pedido antes, no te jode.

-Shhhhhh - Severus la mandó callar – no seas mal hablada. Si te lo he pedido ha sido porque Mcgonagall me lo ha recomendado, para sacarte de la disputa.

-Oh no, ahora he perdido a mi pareja – dijo Pansy haciendo falsos pucheros. – está bailando con una de Hufflepuff… le odio. Os odio a todos.

-El sentimiento es mutuo – comentó Severus, restándole importancia.

-Mentiiiiiiroooooso – dijo la chica señalándole.

-¿Qué insinúas? Ya no eres más que una patética adolescente borracha, ¿qué vas a soltar?- dijo Snape, poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirando seriamente a la chica que se había levantado.

-Uuuuy, casi me caigo… Que asqueroso eres – dijo sin pensarlo – tú me has "invitado" a ponche. Tú me quieres emborrachar.

-No seas ridícula, niña. – Le espetó Severus.- no pensé que te gustaría tanto el ponche, con lo refinadita que pareces.

La chica cogió otro baso de ponche y se lo tendió a Severus, que no lo rechazó.

-¿Yo refinada? JA!

-No hay nada más feo que una chica que no sea refinada – dijo Snape.

-Bueno pero si yo soy muy refinada- Severus suspiró ante el comentario. – Anda no me toques las narices esta noche, que me tienes un poco quemada.

-Se te ha olvidado mi cargo, sigo siendo tu profesor.

-No por esta noche. Esta noche puedo decirte lo que me dé la gana.

-Atente a las consecuencias – amenazó Severus.

-Puedo llamarte Severus si quiero – dijo la chica sonriente – o Sevy – Severus le lanzó fuego con la mirada - ¿te gusta Sevy?

-Me gustaría que te callaras. – le espetó.

La chica se sentó de nuevo en la silla, de brazos cruzados y aspecto enfurruñado. Varios chicos la pidieron salir a bailar y ella los rechazó nada sutil.

-Cuanta delicadeza tienes, Parkinson – comentó Severus cuando ya había rechazado al 4º.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Severus podías quitarme el castigo, fue una tontería.

-No vas a escapar impunemente – dijo – además insisto en que si de verdad pretendes ser la mejor en mi clase esto te vendrá bien.

-¿Por qué me suspendiste? – la chica preguntó con aire melancólico.

-…Te merecías suspender, ya te lo dije. Esfuérzate más la próxima vez.

-Y no monto escenas, Severus.

-Si las montas. Sobre todo… la que ocurrió el otro día.

-Tú también tienes arrebatos bien raritos, perdóname que te lo haga saber.

Severus calló por un instante.

-¿Quieres bailar? – dijo después, como si tal cosa.

-¿Contigo? Ni de coña, que vergüenza.

Severus se sintió ofendido.

-Quizá realmente seas tan estúpida como imaginé.

-¿Por qué quieres que baile contigo? – preguntó la chica.

-Porque me aburro.

-Pues baila con Sinistra, no me utilices como entretenimiento. Además, imagínate que imagen darías bailando con tu alumna.

-Todos los profesores están bailando con algún alumno.

-Pero que lo hagas tú llamaría la atención.

Pansy se levantó y comenzó a revolotear grácilmente alrededor de la silla de Severus, que miraba a la pista de baile. Todo el mundo iba a lo suyo.

"lalala… que mierda de baile aburrido…" canturreaba Pansy mientras daba vueltas. Y en una de las rondas se tropezó con el pie de Snape y cayó en las piernas de éste, que la sujetó para que no terminara por caer al suelo. Pansy comenzó a reírse como una descosida.

-Jajaja, uy casi me caigo y me hago mierda eh! Estos tacones… ai. – se quedó mirando a la nada por un instante hasta que cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba; sentada en las rodillas de Snape, y éste mirándola como si fuera a matarla. Intentó levantarse pero iba tan mareada ya que no podía.

-Contrólese un poquito, me está dejando en evidencia.

-Ya está, no te pongas así, me he tropezado. – Le miró con cara triste –vamos a bailar.

-¿Ahora si quiere? – preguntó atónito Severus, que lo había pronunciado antes como una broma.

-Sí. Vamos. –Pansy tironeaba del cuello de la camisa de Snape, y este cogió las manos de Pansy bruscamente y se las echó para atrás, sin soltarlas. La chica aún seguía encaramada a sus rodillas.

-Deja de hacer eso, Pansy – dijo con voz cansina, como si la regañara.

-Vale, ya me puede soltar. – dijo Pansy intentando soltarse de las manos de Snape, que aprisionaban sus muñecas detrás de la espalda de la chica. Se rió. – sueeeelta.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sientes un poco impotente? – dijo divertido – yo me lo paso la mar de bien.

-Bueno, de verdad, ya puedes acabar con la bromita.

-¿Por qué? Ahora no puedes defenderte de nada.

-Por eso quiero que me sueltes.- y Severus la soltó aún con media sonrisa en la cara.

Se levantó aun con ella en las rodillas y la posó suavemente en el suelo, cogió su cintura y la puso a bailar. Y estuvieron así largo rato. Pansy había comenzado a quedarse dormida debido al ritmo lento de las canciones y del movimiento, y daba cabezadas continuamente. Severus le dio otro vaso de ponche para que espabilara un poco, esta vez sin alcohol.

La fiesta seguía, y aun daba para largo. Habían acabado las cancioncillas lentas y llegaba la hora de las brujas de Macbeth, y Severus paró de bailar, dando a entender que eso quedaba fuera de su alcance. Dejó a Pansy en medio de la pista y él se dirigió masajeándose las sienes hacia unos asientos para descansar y meditar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Pansy le siguió con la mirada, pero se quedó un rato más bailando con Rose al ritmo de las brujas de Macbeth, y Severus no podía hacer otra cosa más que observarla.

Al rato la chica volvió hacia él y Severus se quedó extrañado por el hecho, pero esa noche decidió no hacerse más preguntas y "medio dejarse llevar". Pansy aparecía sonriente y radiante con su amiga Rose pisándole los talones. Las dos se dirigían hacia él.

-Rose, te digo que no es tan antipático, solo quiere parecerlo.- decía Pansy abrazando a su amiga.

-Cariño, has bebido, ¿a que si? – dijo Rose divertida.

-Que no, que no.

-Solo unos 5 vasos de ponche – interrumpió Severus cuando estaban ya al lado.

-Incitada por ti – y al decir eso Rose miró de reojo a Snape, que restó importancia al comentario, como si en realidad ella no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Bueno nena – añadió Rose mirando de nuevo a Pansy – nos vamos con Zabini y Margaret hacia los terrenos para tomar el fresco un rato y volvemos, cuando aparezca Collin pasaros por allí.- y se despidió.

-Ve con tu amiga – dijo Snape.

-No quiero, prefiero estar aquí. Oh dios, tengo que ir al baño, voy a reventar. – Pansy echó a andar haciendo eses hacia los lavabos. Mientras se alejaba Severus la observaba y vio que 3 chicos más se habían dicho algo entre ellos y habían comenzado a seguirla. Severus se levantó y caminó para allá, por si acaso. Eran de Slytherin, los conocía bastante bien. Se trataba además de alumnos que repetían el 7º curso por segunda vez por tanto eran mayores que el resto, y además eran bien conocidos por meterse en problemas y ser especialmente desagradables. A Severus no le dio buena espina cuando les vio siguiendo a Pansy. Al doblar la esquina escuchó unas voces y se quedó escondido tras la pared, escuchando.

-Hola guapa, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo uno socarronamente.

-¿A ti que te parece? – Dijo la voz de Pansy – perderos por ahí. Este es el baño de las chicas, imbéciles.

-No te pongas así, preciosa. Solo queremos pasar un rato agradable contigo, si nos los permites… - dijo otro.

-Y si no también – dijo otro riendo.

-Iros a la mierda. – les contestó Pansy.

-No seas mal educada o lo pagarás caro.

-Drew, que no entre.

Y Severus pensó que era el momento para actuar.

-¿Algún problema?- cuando Severus apareció de pronto salido de detrás de la esquina los tres chicos se asombraron y salieron de allí corriendo con los pies en polvorosa. "Lástima, me hubiera divertido humillándoles" pensó Severus.

-Oh dios. – Dijo Pansy horrorizada – malditos cabrones. Menos mal que pasabas por aquí, Severus. – dijo agradecida.

-No sé como lo haces, pero no puedo dejarte sola ni un instante. – dijo con cara de pocos amigos y cruzándose de brazos – Vamos, entra al baño y apúrate, estoy aquí fuera.

La chica entró al baño y le costó encontrar la manivela de las puertas de los WC debido al mareo que llevaba. Sin el ruido de la música se dio cuenta de que le dolía bastante la cabeza y tenía el estómago un poco descompuesto con el alcohol. Aún así se sintió contenta, con una felicidad artificial producida por el alcohol, pero al fin y al cabo felicidad. En ese momento que estuvo en el baño tuvo un atisbo de lucidez y se preguntó que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo con Snape, todo le parecía bastante irreal y le costaba mucho no dejarse llevar. Cuando salió se miró al espejo. Seguía tan radiante como había llegad. Vio a Severus apoyado en la pared, esperándola, y Pansy esbozó una sonrisa. Ahora que se estaba fijando con más claridad, se daba cuenta de que el profesor llevaba puesta una capa de gala, pero como era del mismo color negro que su habitual capa había pasado desapercibida y además podía deducirse que se había esmerado en cuidar y peinar su pelo para esa noche. Cuando Severus vio salir a Pansy se apartó de la pared y le tendió el brazo de modo caballeresco, la chica se agarró a él con una sonrisa y se preguntó cuánto duraría esta aparente compenetración que estaban teniendo aquella noche. Se daba cuenta de que aún así, aún se soltaban alguna pulla que otra, pero enseguida pasaban desapercibidas. Echaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor, y cuando Pansy escuchó de nuevo la música retumbar en sus oídos el dolor de cabeza volvió a pasar inadvertido y el ambiente de fiesta y diversión volvió a aflorar. El Gran Comedor estaba rebosante de gente bailando al son de las brujas de Macbeth.

-Severus, me he fijado en tu capa de gala, es muy bonita – dijo la chica arrastrándole inconscientemente hacia la pista de baile otra vez. El hombre se quedó callado por un instante de tiempo.

-Me asombra que te hayas percatado. Gracias.

-Y tu pelo está perfecto – dijo con una risita Pansy. El hombre la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, tan solo "el tuyo también".

-¿Te gusta? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara. Severus se quedó mirándola como preguntando "¿El qué?" – Mi pelo – aclaró Pansy. Severus asintió seriamente un poco desconcertado por la pregunta. Se dio cuenta de que estaban metidos de nuevo en la pista de baile y tenían que gritar un poco para poder entenderse.

-Señorita Parkinson he de irme – anunció Severus, sin un ápice de diversión en la voz.

-¿Qué? – Pansy cambió su expresión a una de desconcierto y tristeza - ¿a dónde?

-No sé. No… no pinto nada en esta pista de baile ahora mismo.

-Oh – la chica le cogió del brazo y lo sacó de la pista. – Pues no bailamos, no pasa nada.

-Debería buscar al señor Rewrot y pasar el resto de la noche con el – Severus hablaba en tono serio y Pansy tenía la sensación de que le estaba aguando la fiesta.

-No me apetece estar con Collin – dijo sinceramente la chica – además ahora él ha encontrado otra pareja con la que bailar y no parece estar descontento. Mañana hablaré con él. ¡Me lo estoy pasando bien contigo! – dijo Pansy gritando. Mcgonagall y Flitwick estaban bailando muy cerca de ellos y se les quedaron mirando.

-No diga bobadas – dijo Snape malhumorado. Su humor parecía haber cambiado de pronto – No entiendo que busca pasando toda la noche hablando conmigo y sacándome a bailar música de adolescentes locos pero estoy seguro de que no siente especial admiración hacia mi persona, y sinceramente, no sé que hace hablando conmigo e intentando divertirse cuando sencillamente hay ciertas diferencias entre nosotros que están ahí. Y no tengo ningún especial interés por mis alumnos.

La chica le miró un poco turbada.

-Pero, ¿a qué viene esto ahora? Usted me ha sacado a bailar y bueno, estamos aún aquí hablando porque así ha surgido, ¿no? Y es cierto que antes de esta noche no le apreciaba mucho, pero es que usted tampoco se deja apreciar, que digamos. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que puedes ser al menos un poco amigable y no me desagrada tu presencia.

-Gracias por la información – espetó Snape – pero poco pinto ya aquí. Insisto en que la noche es joven y no debería desperdiciarla estando con un profesor de pociones. El más odiado de ellos, si mal no recuerdo.

A Pansy se le escapó una risita.

-Severus, yo no te odio. – Snape la miró como si estuviera mintiendo con creces y como si supiera que todo lo que decía la chica era efecto del alcohol – No quiero que te vayas.

Pero al oír esas últimas palabras el semblante serio de Severus cambió a un semblante mucho más sosegado y tranquilo, y un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle cada terminación nerviosa, estremeciéndose. Pansy se acercó más a él y agarró el brazo de Snape, quien la miró impresionado sin saber que decir. - ¿Te quedarás? – la chico le miró otra vez con esos ojos de cordero degollado, brillando a la luz de las antorchas que había en las paredes. Severus resopló ante la imposibilidad de decirla que no.

-Me quedaré, de acuerdo. Pero no me hagas ir a bailar esa abominación de música.

La chica rio.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta a los jardines? – preguntó entusiasmada después de pasarse unos minutos mirando a la nada. Severus la miró sopesando la idea, que le parecía un poco…alocada.

-De acuerdo, por qué no.

Y caminaron hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. Cuando Pansy sintió la suave brisa en su piel emitió un suspiro de satisfacción. Gracias al calor del alcohol aún no sentía el frío de la noche y caminaba grácilmente al lado de Severus.

-Dime una cosa – dijo Snape cuando llevaban ya 5 minutos andando - ¿no tienes frío?

-No.

-Porque no lo sientes, pero vas a resfriarte igual – y Pansy vio como Severus se quitaba la capa y se la ponía encima a la chica, que se reía a carcajadas cuando se veía reflejada en los cristales del invernadero.

-¡Parezco un murciélago gigante! – Severus solo bufaba a modo de respuesta. – Es súper calentita. ¡Mira! Ahí es donde pasamos algunas noches Rose y yo – y señaló al sauce posado al lado del lago - ¡vamos a sentarnos allí, Severus! – la chica tironeó del brazo de Snape mientras se dirigía hacia allí con paso ligero. Cuando llegaron se deshizo de los zapatos y se sentó en la mullida hierva, masajeándose los pies. – ai… tengo los pies molidos – dijo con un mohín de dolor.

-No me extraña – dijo Snape mirando con asombro el tacón de sus zapatos – no sé como podéis moveros con eso.

-Ni yo, sinceramente.

Pansy se acurrucó dentro de la capa de Snape mientras el suave viento mecía su pelo, Severus parecía haber agotado sus temas de conversación, pero sin saber que le impulsó a decirlo dijo: - Cambiare tu nota del examen.

Pansy le miró extrañada.

-Tienes razón con lo que decías, no he sido justo contigo. En realidad decidí suspender a todos sin excepción pero realmente tu examen no estaba tan mal.

Y Pansy sonrió completamente llena de felicidad y la mezcla del alcohol, la felicidad, el buen ambiente, la luna, el lago y todo lo demás hizo que, inevitablemente, saltara casi histérica de felicidad hacia Snape y le abrazara como una chiquilla que abraza a su nuevo osito de peluche. Severus se quedó tan petrificado que cualquier golpe que hubiera recibido le hubiera partido en mil pedazos.

-¡Oh Severus! Gracias por comprenderlo – dijo la chica sin parar de apretarle.

El hombre por fin reaccionó y posó una mano torpe en la espalda de la chica, a la que se le había caído la capa al saltar. Estaba tan conmocionado que apenas sabía qué hacer.

-Pansy, estás abrazándome. – la chica suspiró y se separó de él con la cara ruborizada pero sonriente y se disculpó.

Snape cogió la capa y la puso de nuevo encima de Pansy.

-Collin ni siquiera ha venido a buscarme de nuevo – dijo de pronto, sin tener nada que ver con la conversación – alomejor le parezco horrible… - dijo poniendo cara de terror y su expresión cambió de la felicidad más absoluta, a la tristeza más notable. - ¿Crees que piensa que soy fea? – preguntó a Severus, que aún estaba un poco atontado.

La chica se puso medio a llorar pensando que realmente era fea.

-Soy fea – admitía – por eso no quiere ni verme. O alomejor le parece que no tengo sentimientos.

Severus se sintió de nuevo en la obligación de consolarla, aunque sabía que todo era producto del alcohol.

-No eres fea Pansy. Eres preciosa.

La chica volvió a sonreír de nuevo y volvió a abrazar a Snape, que ésta vez la acogió en sus brazos sin rechazarla. La sentó entre sus piernas, de modo que Pansy quedara apoyada con la espalda en el torso de Severus, acurrucada bajo la capa. Severus rodeó a la chica con sus brazos torpemente y pensando en qué diantres estaba haciendo.

-¿Crees que soy guapa? – preguntó ella, cómodamente apoyada en Snape.

El hombre contestó suavemente, ya que se encontraba cerca de su oído.

-Claro, ya te lo he dicho. Aunque a veces te comportas un poco caprichosamente.

-¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos? – Preguntó preocupada la chica – se que no me porto muy bien a veces, pero…

-Claro que los tienes. Y a veces la gente no se merece tu buen trato.

-Severus… - Pansy habló débilmente – cuando esta noche pase, y mañana nos volvamos a encontrar… ¿me hablarás del mismo modo en que me hablas ahora?

Severus no respondió de inmediato. Realmente meditó la pregunta, pero después de esa noche, ¿Qué sentido tenía pasar de la chica cuando ahora él la abrazaba mientras conversaban tranquilamente? Sintió la tristeza de Pansy al formular la pregunta y sintió que una parte de su coraza se rompía, dejando a la luz un pequeño trozo de su corazón. Fue una sensación de calidez pero también de miedo. Se sintió expuesto por primera vez en mucho tiempo a alguien. Se sintió mal porque Pansy era tan solo una adolescente, que además ahora estaba borracha y seguramente mañana no sé acordaría de nada, una alumna, jamás la había mirado con otros ojos que no fueran los de un profesor, pero a raíz de esos días, esos encuentros, esos choques, sus ojos se habían abierto a nuevas perspectivas, y eso le aterraba, pero también encendía una llama dentro de él, que a pesar de todo, no quería sacar al exterior de momento.

-Pansy – dijo suavemente Snape, que no dulcemente – tienes que entender que eres una alumna mía y eso no lo cambia nada. Pero fuera de ahí… sí, te hablaré del mismo modo en que te hablo ahora.

Y Pansy suspiró y se apoyó más plácidamente en Severus, que a su vez se apoyó en el tronco del sauce. Pasaron largo rato sin hablar, sin moverse, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de la noche ya en el cuerpo y cuando fue a hablar se dio cuenta de que Pansy se había dormido. Y se durmió el también.

…

Los tibios rayos de sol del amanecer tocaron suavemente la piel de Pansy, que abrió los ojos con pesar y aún con sueño se movió débilmente, lo suficiente como para que Severus también se despertara. Como aún estaba despertándose no era muy consciente de donde se hallaba, aún entre las piernas de su profesor de pociones, apoyada en su regazo y el rodeándola con los brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la calle una expresión de desconcierto afloró en su rostro "¿Qué mierda he hecho yo para acabar aquí?" se preguntó a sí misma. Intentó incorporarse aún con dificultad a causa del gran dolor de cabeza, propio de la resaca, y entonces se dio cuenta de que unos brazos la aprisionaban. Dio un chillido y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, viendo de lleno a Snape que aún estaba despertando. Su cara de incredulidad y desconcierto le dio a entender a Snape que no se acordaba de muchas cosas e hizo una mueca. Pansy se apartó rápidamente y se puso los zapatos sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de descubrir, con miles de pensamientos revoloteando en su dolorida cabeza. Miró de nuevo a Snape horrorizada.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? – Preguntó totalmente turbada - ¿Dónde está Collin?

Severus se mostraba reacio a responder, no le apetecía relatar nada.

-Pues te emborrachaste – dijo intentando ser breve – luego no te separabas de mí, hablabas y hablabas. Me quisiste sacar a bailar, te dije que no. Te metiste en algún lio que otro y te salvé el pellejo. Después me arrastraste hasta aquí, nos sentamos, lloraste porque pensaste que eras fea, te dije que no, y me abrazaste. Me preguntaste algo más que tampoco yo recuerdo con claridad – mintió – y después te acomodaste encima de mí como acabas de descubrir.

Pansy escuchaba horrorizada todo lo que Severus decía, que no se sentía muy bien porque no recordará nada, pero por otra parte dio gracias porque así no volvería a suceder. La chica lo miraba incrédula, como si eso no pudiera haber pasado.

-No puede ser – dijo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza - ¿yo detrás de ti toda la noche? Que no, que no.

-Pansy – dijo Severus, y la chica se extrañó de que la llamara por su nombre, aún así empezaba a recordar cosas y sé que se había visto a sí misma tironeando del brazo de Snape hasta allí, y se había visto abrazarlo. Se tapó la cara con las manos muerta de vergüenza – te aseguro que así ha sido.

-¿Me has visto borracha? Dios que vergüenza… - la chica estaba ruborizada y se mordía el labio mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla. – Siento haber molestado en ese caso.

-No has molestado, sino yo no estaría ahora aquí.

-Madre mía. ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Ahora es que somos amigos? – y Pansy soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Severus la miró con mala cara.

-Bueno, tu al menos…

-Ya está. Bueno – le interrumpió Pansy – pues nada. Está claro que mal, lo que se dice mal, anoche no nos llevamos, pero no sabía realmente lo que hacía, no lo tomes a mal.

-Por supuesto, yo tampoco estaba mucho en mis cabales.

-Pues eso. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

Severus asintió pero sintió como la sangre le ardía por dentro.

-Puees nada – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – voy a aprovechar que aún es pronto para dormir un poco más. Hasta luego.

Y salió corriendo con los zapatos en la mano.

_____________________________-


End file.
